Golden Duo
by greenaoiOto
Summary: Mereka yang tumbuh dengan berbagi kepedihan dan kebahagiaan, bekerjasama dalam menjalani hidup untuk melindungi teman dan orang yang mereka sayangi. Duet handal yang akan dikenal di mata dunia, duet handal yang akan menghantarkan dunia pada keseimbangan. Mereka nantinya disebut dengan Golden Duo!
1. Chapter 1

**Golden Duo**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto dan Highschool DxD Milik Ichie Ishibumi**

 **Pairing : Uzumaki Naruto x Asia Argento**

 **Warning : AU,OOC, SMARTNaru**

 **Prologue**

 _ **Cerita ini bermula di sebuah gereja tua kota Roma. Pada pagi buta, biarawati yang bertugas gereja tersebut dibangunkan oleh suara rengekan bayi, dan begitu terkejutnya ia saat menemukan sepasang bayi bersurai pirang berada di depan pintu gereja tersebut. Sepasang bayi itu berbaring di sana dalam satu keranjang, bayi perempuannya tertidur nyenyak sedangkan bayi laki-laki itu mengeluarkan suara isakan kecil yang semakin mereda kala biarawati itu membopong sang bayi dan menimang-nimangnya sebentar. Tak ada petunjuk apapun tentang kedua bayi itu, selain nama mereka yakni Naruto dan Asia.**_

 _ **Selang beberapa tahun, kedua bayi itu tumbuh dalam rangkulan kasih biarawati itu. Keduanya tumbuh menjadi anak yang baik dan patuh pada perintah biarawati dan juga menjadi kesayangan para warga sekitar karena sikap dan keluguan mereka.**_

 _ **Namun, di usia 10 tahun mereka ... biarawati itu meninggal karena usia tuanya. Mereka pun berpisah, Naruto diadopsi oleh sepasang Exorcist bernama Uzumaki Kushina dan Namikaze Minato, setelah keduanya tak sengaja melihat Naruto memegang pedang suci tanpa terluka sama sekali, ia terlahir dengan bakat sebagai pemegang pedang suci!**_

 _ **Sementara Asia, ia diadopsi oleh gereja Italia. Gadis itu dirawat dan dilatih untuk menjadi biarawati pula.**_

 _ **Saat hendak berpisah, keduanya menangis kencang. Sangat tidak ingin terpisahkan. Akan tetapi, hidup terus berjalan. Naruto yang berada dalam keluarga Exorcist dilatih dengan giat untuk menjadi Exorcist pula ... bakatnya menarik Exorcist legendaris lainnya untuk melatih bocah 10 tahun tersebut, salah satunya adalah Vasco Strada dan Jiraiya.**_

 _ **Dengan jadwal latihan yang rutin dan ekstrim, Naruto tumbuh menjadi Exorcist muda yang disegani. Kemampuannya selalu disebut-sebut sebagai salah satu harapan di masa depan bagi Gereja sama seperti Dulio Gesualdo, Exorcist yang lebih tua 3 tahun darinya dan memiliki Longinus.**_

 _ **Pada usia 12 tahun, ia telah sering diikutkan dalam misi bersama Dulio. Misi – misi yang mereka jalankan selalu berhasil gemilang, tak ada kegagalan sama sekali membuat keduanya dijuluki sebagai Golden Duo Church!**_

 _ **Namun, keadaan mulai memburuk kala Uzumaki Kushina dan Minato Namikaze ditemukan tewas dalam misi mereka. Situasi semakin parah, kala Jiraiya, sosok guru yang paling ia hormati jatuh koma setelah menerima kutukan ketika berhadapan dengan Mephisto Pheles, sang legenda iblis. Kehilangan kedua orang tua angkatnya dan sosok gurunya di usia 16 tahun , serta jadwal misi dan latihan yang begitu padat mulai mempengaruhi kepribadian Naruto.**_

 _ **Menyadari hal itu, Vasco merekomendasikan Naruto pada sebuah misi pengawalan terhadap biarawati di Italia yang dikatakan memiliki kemampuan penyembuhan yang luar bisa hingga dijuluki sebagai 'Holy Maiden.' Harapannya, agar Naruto tak menjadi manusia sejati. Bukan sekedar manusia yang hidup untuk menyelesaikan misi ataupun mesin pembunuh.**_

 _ **Di sana lah awal ia bertemu kembali dengan Asia yang telah tumbuh menjadi biarawati cantik dan lagi polos. Asia Argento, begitulah namanya sekarang setelah diangkat menjadi biarawati di Italia. Keduanya dengan cepat akrab satu sama lain. Hingga akhirnya harapan Vasco dan Jiraiya berhasil terpenuhi.**_

 _ **Orang yang akan bertarung untuk kepentingan sahabat dan orang-orang yang ia sayangi**_

 _ **Orang yang akan hidup untuk kepentingan sahabat dan orang-orang yang ia sayangi.**_

 _ **Dan..**_

 _ **Orang yang akan mati untuk kepentingan sahabat dan orang-orang yang ia sayangi.**_

 _ **Jalan itu yang Naruto pilih.**_

 **Chapter 1 : Misi**

Bulan purnama bersinar redup kala pertarungan yang berada di bawah langit malam yang berawan itu semakin membara.

Di tengah-tengah padang ilalalng yang terbakar, terdengar suara dentingan pedang yang menyatu dengan irama alam. Beberapa kali terdengar pula suara rintihan, teriakan kesakitan, dan suara tubuh yang terjatuh.

Berdiri dengan sebuah kesombongannya, Mephisto Pheles menyeringai maniak kala melihat bagaimana musuh alaminya, Exorcist, membantai satu per satu iblis liar yang ia komandani. Seringainya semakin melebar kala melihat dua remaja pirang yang baru saja selesai membunuh Lamia raksasa yang merupakan pertahanan terakhir dirinya.

" Habisi para iblis liar tersebut, jangan sampai ada yang tersisa. Yang satu ini, biar aku dan Naruto yang menghadapi " Dulio,sebagai pimpinan atas misi ini mengintruksikan pada anggotanya yang lain, sementara itu remaja pirang lainnya yang dipanggil Naruto menatap Mephisto Pheles dengan kebencian mendalam.

" Aku suka tatapanmu bocah. Kalau boleh tahu, mengapa kau menatapku seperti itu ? " Mephisto bertanya pada Naruto. Sebagai iblis yang telah begitu lama hidup, ia merasakan kebosanan. Pertarungan yang ia hadapi selama ini pun jarang sekali membuatnya bergairah, maka dari itu ia senang memainkan psikologi lawannya saat bertarung. Dengan melakukan itu, ia memperoleh kesenangan selama pertarungan.

" Apa kau mengingat Jiraiya ? Ex- "

" Bla – bla aku sudah mengingatnya hanya dengan mendengar namanya bocah " Mephisto memotong ucapan Naruto dengan nada bosan. " Exorcist yang datang padaku dalam rangka balas dendam setelah aku dan pasukanku membunuh murid mereka, si Kiroi Senko dan Red Habanero ... aku sangat mengingat mereka. Pertarungan dengan mereka cukup seru, terlebih si Kiroi Senko dan Exorcist Kodok itu membuat kontrol mannaku kacau untuk sementara. Karena itu pula, aku tidak bisa menyerang kalian dengan bebas sejak tadi ... eh membosankan "

Ekspresi Naruto menggelap mendengar ocehan Mephisto. " Jadi, kau juga yang menyebabkan mereka terbunuh ... "

" Naruto. Tenanglah, aku tahu kau dendam padanya, tapi tindakan sembrono hanya akan mengantarkan kita pada kematian " Dulio menasehati. Selama mendengar ocehan Mephisto Pheles, Exorcist yang disebut sebagai yang terkuat dari Gereja itu menggunakan teknik terkuatnya yakni

 **Speranza Bolla di Sapone**

Teknik ini berupa gelembung raksasa yang Dulio ciptakan dengan meniup lingkaran yang dibentuk dari tangannya sendiri. Gelembung raksasa itu meledak, menciptakan gelembung-gelembung kecil yang bergerak cepat menuju Mephisto Pheles.

" Kemampuan dari Longinus huh ?! Mengetahui itu saja sudah membuatku harus menghindar dari teknik ini ! "

Tanpa menggunakan lingkaran sihir, energi demonic segera membungkus tubuhnya melindungi dirinya untuk menyentuh gelembung-gelembung tersebut. Dulio menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk membuat awan petir berkumpul di sekitarnya, gemuruh petir membuat suasana semakin mencekam, ditambah pula angin puting beliung yang terbentuk di dekatnya.

" Aku akan membinasakanmu Mephisto Pheles! "

Menyadari serangan yang dahsyat itu, Mephisto Pheles hanya mempertebal perlindungannya. Petir yang terus menyambar dan putaran tornado ganas mulai menggores pertahanannya, membuat retak di sana sini, sekilas Mephisto Pheles memang terlihat seperti terpojok, namun ...

 **Lord of Vermillion**

Langit di sekitar mereka perlahan bersinar terang, layaknya siang yang diiringi dengan hawa panas yang mulai dapat mereka rasakan. Memandang ke atas mereka hanya dapat terkejut ketika mendapati api raksasa yang berwujud layaknya burung raksasa terbang menukik pada mereka melibas sekumpulan awan petir yang dibuat oleh Dulio.

 **Speranza Bolla di Sapone**

Dulio membuat kembali gelembung raksasanya, memerangkap serangan api tersebut ke dalamnya dan mengatur udara dingin untuk membekukan api tersebut. Membekukan api dengan intesitas sebesar itu dalam waktu sekejap ! Dulio memang pantas disebut sebagai salah satu harapan dari gereja di masa depan.

Melihat serangannya ditepis dengan mudah malah membuat Mephisto Pheles menyeringai.

" Khu khu ... baiklah. Bagaimana – " Ia menghentikan ucapannya setelah merasakan sebuah bahaya datang dari atas. Dan benar saja, Naruto dengan pedangnya yang bersinar terang datang hendak menebasnya dari udara. Spontan, Mephisto menggunakan tangannya sendiri untuk menahan serangan tersebut.

TAP

" Menarik – menarik ... bagaimana kau menggunakan situasi tadi untuk menyerangku dengan mengendap-endap. " decak Mephisto mengernyit pelan karena rasa membakar dari pedang suci yang ia tangkap dengan tangannya sendiri.

" Ocehanmu tadi menambah daftar panjang alasanku untuk menghabisimu, Mephisto Pheles! " Pedang di tangan Naruto semakin bersinar terang yang sontak membuat Mephisto terpaksa melepasnya jika tidak ingin terluka lebih parah lagi. Sekuat apapun seorang iblis, cahaya dan hal-hal suci tetap saja berpengaruh buruk baginya.

" Naruto, aku akan menggunakan gelembung-gelembungku untuk menyudutkannya. "

" Aku mengerti! " Naruto mengayunkan pedangnya dengan hentakan keras, menghantarkan gelombang energi suci pada Mephisto Pheles.

" Tak semudah itu! " Hanya dengan satu libasan tangan, energi demonic menghantam gelombang suci itu, yang membuatnya menghilang di udara. Gelembung-gelembung kecil Dulio merambat cepat mengepung Mephisto Pheles.

Dulio kali ini mengatur petir dan angin pada gelembungnya dalam komposisi yang tepat sehingga badai kembali terbentuk di tempat Mephisto Pheles.

Zrut

Lingkaran sihir yang bersinar terang, terbentuk tak jauh dari tempat Naruto berdiri, menampilkan Mephisto Pheles dengan senyumannya yang menjengkelkan.

" Gyahaha ... sungguh berbahaya. Tapi, itu percuma jika aku bisa dengan mudah berteleportasi "

" Gih ... " Dulio mendecih tak senang. Naruto tanpa mempedulikan hal tersebut, mengeluarkan senjata lainnya, berupa handgun.

" Menggunakan dua senjata sekaligus ?! Kau benar-benar Exorcist yang handal! " puji Mephisto Pheles melihat Naruto mendekatinya dengan pedang dan pistol suci.

Seperti yang sebelumnya, Naruto memulainya dengan gelombang energi suci dari pedangnya. Dan kemudian Mephisto membalas balik dengan cara yang sama, namun sebelum kedua serangan itu bertabrakan. Naruto menembak demonic power itu dengan handgun – nya hingga habis tak bersisa.

" **Reload! "**

Dengan perintah tersebut, lingkaran sihir terbentuk di depan moncong handgun tersebut dan Naruto kembali menembaki Mephisto yang membentuk tembok api di sekitarnya.

" Majulah Exorcist! " Mephisto menjentikkan jarinya membuat tembok api yang mengelilinginya meluas, membentuk gelombang api yang hendak membakar Naruto dan yang lainnya. Dulio kembali menggunakan gelembung-gelembungnya untuk membekukan api tersebut, dan dengan satu tebasan api yang membeku itu hancur memberi jalan bagi Naruto untuk terus maju.

" Sial- "

Dor

Satu peluru perak bersarang di telapak tangan Mephisto Pheles yang hendak membuat mantra lainnya. Darah yang mengalir dari telapak tangan tersebut dan rasa membakar yang begitu menyakitkan dari luka tersebut membuat iblis legendaris itu menyeringai semakin lebar.

" Kau adalah Exorcist termuda yang pernah melukaiku ! " Dari tangannya yang terluka tersebut, Mephisto Pheles menyemburkan api besar pada Naruto. Akan tetapi usaha itu kembali gagal kala gelembung-gelembung kecil membentuk barisan di sekitar Naruto yang membelah dua semburan api itu.

" Kerja sama kalian membuatku kesal " Iblis itu menghentakkan tanah dengan keras, memunculkan duri-duri tanah yang seakan memiliki akal untuk bergerak sendiri menghadapi para musuhnya.

Iblis-iblis liar yang tersisa tak dapat berbuat apa-apa begitu duri-duri tersebut menembus tubuh mereka, membunuh mereka dalam sekejap. Para Exorcist yang terkejut dengan hal ini pun juga memperoleh cedera karena Dulio yang sedikit terlambat untuk menolong mereka.

" Dapat ! " sahut Dulio setelah berhasil menyelamatkan Exorcist terakhir dan meletakkannya pada daerah di luar kendali Mephisto Pheles.

" Sekarang waktunya untuk – "

" Dulio – sama ! Lihat ! " seorang Exorcist berteriak panik menunjuk di belakang Dulio. Remaja pirang itu menghela nafas setelah mendapati duri – duri tanah itu bertransformasi menjadi monster raksasa yang berbentuk seperti landak.

Gelembung raksasa terbentuk di hadapannya dan dalam satu libasan melayang cepat menuju landak raksasa tersebut.

DUARRRR

Landak raksasa itu hancur berantakan setelah gelembung raksasa yang menyimpan muatan listrik setara petir dari awan Columunimbus menghantamnya. Kehancurannya membuat para Exorcist menyahut senang, namun itu belum berakhir. Tanah-tanah itu bertransformasi kembali menjadi bentuk lainnya, kali ini berupa naga.

" Mu – mustahil ! "

" Ini benar-benar tak masuk akal ! "

" Apa kita bisa pulang dengan selamat ?! "

" Kalian semua tenanglah " Dulio membentak seluruh anggotanya yang berteriak panik melihat naga tanah itu menatap mereka tajam dengan iris merahnya.

" Kalian semua bekerja sama lah untuk menumbangkan monster ini. Sementara aku akan membantu Naruto menghadapi dalangnya, monster ini tak akan hancur jika dalangnya tak dihabisi "

Meskipun diliputi keraguan, para Exorcist yang dipimpin Dulio itu mengangguk. Tidak ada pilihan lain selain mengikuti perintah dari pimpinan kelompok mereka itu.

" Ayo! " Dulio berlari cepat menuju monster tersebut yang mengaum ganas melihat Dulio bersama exorcist lainnya menuju dirinya. Ukuran naga itu sangatlah besar, Dulio dan yang lainnya hanyalah setinggi lutut dari naga tanah tersebut.

 **Speranza Bolla di Sapone**

Gelembung-gelembung kecil mulai mengelilingi sosok Dulio lagi. Kali ini, Dulio mengatur udara yang begitu dingin dalam gelembung-gelembung tersebut. Gelembung-gelembung itu bergerak memerangkap kaki sang naga membuatnya membeku hingga sulit untuk bergerak.

" Kuserahkan pada kalian! " ujar Dulio setelah membantu sedikit anggotanya dengan membuat naga tanah itu sulit bergerak.

Sementara itu, Naruto dalam keadaan terpojok.

" Di mana kemarahanmu tadi bocah?! " Mephisto Pheles mempermainkannya, ia melemparkan serangan dengan berbagai atribut sihir yang Naruto tak memiliki pilihan lain selain menahannya dengan pedang suci nya dan sesekali berusaha menyerang balik dengan peluru perak dari handgun nya.

" Kau memiliki dendam padaku bukan ?! Kau ingin membunuhku bukan ?! Lakukanlah! " Dari tangan iblis tersebut, petir merambat cepat sosok Naruto yang telah mulai kehabisan stamina.

PRANG

Pedang suci Naruto yang bersinar itu patah setelah tersambar petir tersebut mengejutkan Naruto. Remaja pirang itu menatap pada pedangnya yang hanya tersisa bagian pegangannya saja.

" Hahaha ! "

Suara tawa itu membuat Naruto sadar dan segera melompat jauh begitu petir yang sama hendak menyambarnya lagi.

" Ada apa bocah ?! Kesulitan untuk mempertahankan tempo pertarungan ?! " Mephisto bertanya dengan seringai menjijikannya setelah mendengar bagaimana deru nafas Naruto yang tak beraturan.

" Kau salah! "

" Eh ? Apa yang kau bicarakan ?! Deru nafas – "

" Bukan itu. Kau salah jika menganggapku ingin membunuhmu di sini semata karena dendam karena kau yang membunuh orang tua angkatku ataupun karena kau yang menyebabkan guru yang kuhormati terbaring koma "

Mephisto Pheles diam, seperti ingin mendengar kelanjutan kata-kata remaja tersebut.

" Aku akan membunuhmu di sini sebagai bagian dari misi. Membalas kematian ayah dan ibu serta Ero-sensei hanyalah bonus untuk itu. Jikalau kau lolos setelah ini, aku tak akan mengejarmu untuk membalas dendam mereka. Karena ... dendam tidak akan menyelesaikan apa-apa"

Mephisto memuji dalam hati pemikiran lawannya itu. Untuk remaja yang masih muda untuk memiliki pemikiran seperti itu sangatlah jarang.

" Nah, aku tak begitu peduli. Yang kuinginkan hanyalah kesenangan. Dan kalian mengacaukannya dengan membantai para iblis liar yang kukelola. Karena itu, ... "

Nada bicara Mephisto terdengar jauh lebih dingin dari biasanya. Keadaan semakin mencekam, Naruto dapat merasakan hawa di sekitarnya menggelap.

" Matilah! " teriak Mephisto

 **Darkness Claw**

Naruto merasa sesak. Kegelapan di sekitarnya seakan tengah mencengkramnya, berusaha merontokkan setiap tulang dan persendian dalam tubuhnya.

' Tidak. Masih belum ! ' batin Naruto berusaha menahan sensasi cengkraman yang semakin erat.

" Kau sudah tak dapat berbuat apa-apa lagi ! " ujar Mephisto dingin.

" Kalau begitu, aku bisa ! " sahutan itu datang dengan sebuah gelembung raksasa yang memerangkap Mephisto di dalamnya. Sebelum iblis itu dapat bertindak banyak, gelembung itu telah dipenuhi dengan air suci yang membuat sekujur tubuh iblis itu mulai mengeluarkan hawa hitam.

 **Speranza Bolla di Sapone**

Dulio mengatur petir, angin topan, udara dingin, dan api ke dalam gelembung tersebut untuk membinasakan Mephisto Pheles yang terkurung di dalamnya.

" Riwayatmu berakhir di sini! "

DUARR

Gelembung itu meledak membuat Dulio begitu terkejut kala melihat Mephisto masih berdiri tegak walaupun tubuhnya dipenuhi luka.

" Huahaha ... itu sangat menyenangkan. Aku lengah barusan dan lagi kontrol manna ku yang buruk membuatmu bisa melukaiku begini parah. But no matter, no matter " lingkaran sihir terbentuk di telapak tangan iblis tersebut yang mengeluarkan sebotol air Phoenix. Mephisto mencengkram botol tersebut, hingga elixir itu bertumpahan di tangannya. Dengan gerakan tenang, ia membasuh bagian tubuhnya yang menderita parah, dan luka itu segera sembuh, tanpa bekas sama sekali!

" Sial! " rutuk Dulio.

" Belum selesai! " Naruto entah sejak kapan kembali berlari menuju Mephisto Pheles. Handgunnya terus menembakkan peluru-peluru perak yang dengan mudah dihindari iblis tersebut. Namun Naruto tak mempedulikan itu dan terus melangkah maju, begitu dekat ia mengayunkan pedang sucinya yang hanya tersisa gagangnya saja seperti hendak menebas iblis tersebut.

" Bodoh! Matilah ! " Mephisto merapatkan telapak tangannya menjadi begitu lancip dan bersiap untuk menusuk batang leher Naruto.

" Naruto! " Dulio memekik, berusaha menggunakan gelembung-gelembungnya untuk menyelamatkan Naruto.

Sementara itu, Naruto sendiri merasakan aliran waktu yang berjalan lambat. Sebuah kilas balik kehidupannya semenjak ia berada di gereja Roma bersama Asia, waktu yang ia habiskan dengan orang tua angkatnya, latihan bersama Jiraiya dan Vasco, terus berjalan dengan momen yang ia lewati selama menjadi bodyguard Asia, dan berakhir pada bagaimana ia dipanggil untuk menjalankan misi kembali bersama Dulio.

Tanpa ia sadari, cahaya terang menyinari gagang pedang yang ia pegang erat. Cahaya itu mereplika diri membentuk sebuah pedang berbilah besar dengan artistik emas mewah, tak lupa pula aura suci yang begitu besar terpancar dari pedang tersebut.

SLASH

Pluk

Mephisto tak mengetahui apa yang terjadi, semuanya terjadi begitu cepat hingga ia akhirnya menyadari bagaimana lengan kanan hingga sebatas bahunya telah terjatuh ke tanah.

" Argghh ! " Mephisto mengerang untuk pertama kalinya semenjak pertarungan ini berlangsung selagi jatuh berlutut memegangi lengan kanannya yang buntung, melirik ke belakang ia melebarkan matanya melihat pedang yang kini tergenggam di tangan Naruto.

" I – itu pedang Goujian. Pedang yang disebut sebagai East Excalibur ! Bagaimana pedang tersebut bisa berada di tangan Naruto ? " ujar Dulio terkejut.

" Goujian huh ?! Aku tak menyangka kau memiliki benda tersebut. " Mephisto Pheles bangkit. Naruto menatapnya sebentar, kemudian jatuh berlutut dengan pedang Goujian yang menahannya untuk tidak jatuh tengkurap.

" Naruto ! " panggil Dulio panik.

" Kheh ... bocah itu sampai pada batasnya " Mephisto berbisik pada dirinya sendiri. Matanya mengikuti Dulio yang mendekati Naruto, berusaha membopong remaja pirang itu untuk menjauh.

' Mereka berdua kuat. Membunuh mereka di sini merupakan pilihan yang bagus untuk menghindari bahaya yang akan mereka bawa ketika dewasa nanti. ' pikir Mephisto dengan tatapan tajam. Walaupun dengan tangan terputus, ia masih yakin dapat membunuh Dulio dan Naruto sekarang, terlebih Naruto dalam keadaan tak berdaya saat ini.

' Tapi ... membiarkan mereka selamat untuk menjadi musuhku yang menarik di masa depan terdengar tidak buruk '

" Sepertinya sampai di sini saja. " ujar Mephisto yang mendapat perhatian Dulio. Exorcist itu masih dengan membopong Naruto bersiaga, akan tetapi sikapnya mengendur setelah melihat lingkaran sihir terbentuk di bawah kaki iblis tersebut, sebuah lingkaran sihir teleportasi.

" Kali ini aku memang kalah. Tapi, tadi itu pertarungan yang menyenangkan. Kalian memanglah **Golden Duo Church**. Pertarungan selanjutnya, kalian pasti mati! " Sinar terang membungkus keberadaan iblis tersebut. Naga tanah yang dibentuknya juga segera hancur berkeping-keping setelah kepergiannya.

Para Exorcist yang melihat hal itu kebingungan, akan tetapi hanya ada satu kesimpulan dalam benak mereka.

" Misi berhasil ! "

.

.

.

 **[Seminggu kemudian]**

Suara lonceng mengalun indah memberitahukan datangnya malam yang dapat didengar setiap saat pada satu dari sekian banyak gereja di Vatikan. Gereja itu kecil, bangunannya hanya terbuat dari bata polos yang tidak dilapisi, pada beberapa bagian pula masih dibangun dengan kayu. Gereja itu tidak mewah seperti gereja kebanyakan, salah satu alasannya karena lokasi ini yang jauh dari pusat kota Vatikan dan memang menjadi pusat pelatihan bagi para Exorcist agar tidak menganggu para warga sipil.

Melalui koridor yang sedikit renggang, kita dapat menemukan Naruto yang berjalan dengan langkah yang diseret. Ekspresi malas jelas tergambar di wajahnya yang terlihat mengantuk. Meskipun begitu Naruto tetap menyapa beberapa pendeta dan biarawati yang ia temui.

" Eh, kau sudah dengar belum ? " salah satu pendeta itu mencolek pendeta lainnya yang terlihat lebih tua.

" Hmm ? "

" Kau tahu **Golden Duo Church**? "

Pendeta yang ditanya mengangguk. " Ya. Siapa orang bodoh yang tak mengenal dua jenius itu "

" Aku baru saja mendengar bahwa mereka berdua berhasil memojokkan Mephisto Pheles, legenda iblis yang masih bertahan semenjak Lucifer pertama itu ! " pendeta yang lebih muda itu bercerita dengan gembiranya.

Dahi pendeta tua itu mengerut. Ia mengetahui baik mereka yang disebut **Golden Duo Church.** Kabar tentang mereka telah meluas pada orang-orang gereja, bahkan fraksi-fraksi lainnya juga dikabarkan telah mendengar bagaimana kehebatan mereka. Namun, mendengar keduanya berhasil memojokkan iblis setingkat Mephisto Pheles cukup mengejutkan. " Kau yakin ? "

" Rumornya seperti itu. Para Exorcist yang pulang bersama mereka menceritakan hal tersebut "

" Jika benar begitu, mereka membawa masa depan yang benar-benar cerah bagi gereja "

Pendeta yang lebih muda mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

Kedua pendeta itu terlalu sibuk berbincang sehingga tak menyadari Naruto berhenti di hadapan mereka.

" Permisi " ujar Naruto berusaha memperoleh perhatian kedua pendeta penjaga tersebut.

" Apa yang kau inginkan ? " Pendeta yang lebih muda bertanya dengan nada mengintimidasi.

" Aku memiliki janji hari ini "

Pendeta yang lebih tua mengangkat alisnya, memang benar bahwa orang yang ia kawal memiliki janji hari ini, tapi apakah benar dengan ia berjanji dengan seseorang yang masih terlihat begitu muda di hadapannya ini. " Maaf, bisakah kau menunjukkan buktinya ? "

Naruto menyodorkan sebuah salib kecil yang berwarna jingga.

Pendeta yang lebih tua itu mengangguk " Kau boleh masuk ". Tak perlu memeriksanya terlalu lama karena pendeta itu telah mengetahuinya dalam sekali lihat bahwa itu merupakan tanda sah yang biasa digunakan orang yang ia kawal.

" Terima kasih " Naruto berbisik, melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju pintu yang dijaga dua pendeta tersebut. Naruto menarik nafas perlahan, mendorong pelan pintu kayu tersebut dan segera menghilang di balik pintu meninggalkan dua pendeta tersebut untuk mengobrol kembali.

.

.

Naruto berjalan memasuki ruangan tersebut, sedikit tersenyum ketika melihat ruangan itu tidak berubah sama sekali semenjak ia pertama kali dibawa latih oleh Vasco dan Jiraiya 5 tahun yang lalu.

Tatapan matanya jatuh pada seorang pria yang duduk pada sebuah kursi di belakang meja kerja yang begitu sederhana. Ia adalah pria yang sama yang menyambutnya kala pertama ia berlatih di sini 4 tahun yang lalu namun begitu tidak terlihat tubuh dan wajahnya menua sama sekali.

Pria itu adalah salah satu petinggi gereja pusat Vatikan yang mendapatkan tugasnya di sini. Dari yang ia dengar, pria itu usianya hampir mencapai satu abad, terbukti dengan rambutnya yang telah berwarna putih yang malah terlihat kontras dengan mata hitamnya yang terlihat masih kuat. Sekilas, pria itu terlihat seperti orang tua yang baik jika saja kau membutakan matamu untuk tidak melihat bekas luka yang memanjang di dahinya. Tubuhnya juga menjulang tinggi dan besar, yang membuat Naruto terlihat bagaikan kurcaci di hadapannya.

" Selamat sore Naruto .. " pria itu menyapa dengan nada lembutnya.

Naruto menundukkan kepalanya sebentar, kemudian membalas sapaan dari petingginya saat ini.

" Selamat sore juga ... tuan Edward "

Pria yang dipanggil tuan Edward itu mengangkat alisnya bingung melihat sesuatu yang janggal dari penampilan Naruto. " Kau terlihat buruk. Bahkan kau tak menggunakan kacamatamu "

" Hampir saja terbunuh oleh iblis legendaris, dan kacamataku hancur karenanya "

" Dan dimana Dulio ? Kupikir kalian akan datang melapor berdua setelah kuberikan waktu seminggu untuk beristirahat "

" Ia pergi ke Indonesia, setelah memperoleh info jenis rendang baru di sana " ujar Naruto menggaruk tenguknya, sedikit malu menceritakan kebiasaan buruk partner misinya.

Pria tua itu hanya tertawa kecil mendengar itu. " Aku mengerti, untuk Dulio biar aku yang mengurusnya. " Ia mengeluarkan mesin ketik yang terlihat begitu antik sehingga membuat Naruto sweatdrop.

" Um, Tuan Edward ... dimana Laptop terbaru yang kubelikan padamu beberapa minggu yang lalu "

" Benda itu rusak, jadi aku membuangnya "

" Kau tidak mengerti cara memakainya bukan ? Hah ... mengapa petinggi gereja sulit sekali terbiasa dengan teknologi canggih ? "

" Mungkin itu karena kami menghargai nilai-nilai kehidupan masa lampau Naruto. Sekarang, mari lupakan itu dan langsung saja ke laporannya " Tangannya yang besar telah berada pada tuts mesin ketik tersebut yang sekali lagi membuat Naruto heran bagaimana tangan seperti raksasa itu mampu menekan tuts yang berukuran kecil.

" Naruto. Laporannya "

" Ah. Maafkan saya. Klasifikasi Misi : A yang kemudian berubah menjadi S setelah diketahui Mephisto Pheles merupakan pimpinan dari iblis liar. 1000 iblis liar yang mengacau di Inggris telah dibantai habis cukup sulit karena kehadiran Mephisto Pheles. Mephisto Pheles melarikan diri setelah menerima luka fatal pada lengan kanannya. Setelah sampai di sana, aku dan Dulio mengumpulkan informasi dan menemukan pusat mereka di padang ilalang di daerah pedesaan dekat perbatasan Inggris dan Polandia. Setelah menemukan hal itu, kami bersama anggota lainnya segera ke sana. Eksekusi terhadap iblis liar berjalan lancar hingga sampai Mephisto Pheles menampakkan wujudnya. Aku bekerjasama dengan Dulio berhasil membuat Mephisto Pheles kehilangan lengan kanannya, walaupun akhirnya ia mundur karena kami sama-sama dalam keadaan tidak menguntungkan dimana aku kehilangan kesadaran sedangkan Dulio kehabisan stamina. Setelah dirawat di rumah sakit aku mendapat pesan darimu dan segera kemari selepas diizinkan keluar dari rumah sakit. Laporan selesai "

Selanjutnya yang terdengar hanyalah suara tuts yang ditekan oleh orang tua tersebut "Hmm ... aku masih penasaran bagaimana kalian bisa memotong lengan kanan Mephisto. Kau keberatan untuk menceritakannya ? "

" Tidak sama sekali. Kami berhasil karena aku baru saja mendapat senjata baru yakni ... " Naruto mengeluarkan pedang Goujiannya yang bersinar menerangi ruangan tersebut dengan cahaya keemasannya dan juga mengeluarkan aura suci yang begitu besar.

"Pedang Goujian" ujar Edward. Nada suaranya terdengar datar, namun mata hitamnya terlihat mendamba pedang yang dikatakan sebagai East Excalibur tersebut.

"Senjata roh yang dimiliki setelah pedang tersebut memilih sendiri pemiliknya. Hanya dengan ketetapan hati yang besar dan tulus yang bisa mengendalikan pedang tersebut hingga tingkat maksimalnya. Orang yang mengambil pedang tersebut dengan mengambil paksa dari pemilik sebelumnya tak akan pernah mencapai tingkatan yang sama dari yang terpilih. Pergunakan pedang tersebut dengan bijak Naruto" Tanpa diminta, Edward menjelaskan hal tersebut yang membuat Naruto harus menahan rasa kantuknya karena telah mengetahui hal ini sejak pelatihan Exorcist.

Edward mengangguk pelan. Ia telah selesai dengan ketikannya.

" Nah sekarang. Ini misi selanjutnya " pria tua itu menyodorkan sebuah folder dengan judul **Venatione Veneficae**

Setelah mengerti makna dari judul tersebut, keringat dingin mengalir di dahi Naruto diikuti perasaan merinding yang menggetarkan hingga tulang belakangnya. ' Tidak mungkin ' Pikirnnya ketika beberapa ingatan tentang gadis cantik dan polos yang telah bersamanya sejak bayi.

" Kau ingat tentang Holy Maiden yang telah tersesat ? "

" Ya. Aku yang ditugaskan untuk melindunginya selama berada di Italia. " jawab Naruto cepat. Orang tua itu menyadari tangan Naruto yang mengepal erat, seperti hendak meremas folder tersebut.

" Bagaimana hasilnya ? "

" Aku gagal dalam misi itu. Holy Maiden menyembuhkan iblis dan kemudian dikeluarkan dan dibuang dari gereja." Kepalan tangan Naruto semakin erat kala bukan hanya mengingat kegagalannya tapi juga momen yang ia habiskan bersama teman masa kecilnya tersebut.

" Bagus jika kau mengingat kesalahan masa lalumu. Aku ingin kau mengetahui bahwa kami sedikit longgar denganmu tentang masalah ini karena itu kegagalan pertamamu. " Pria tua itu menunjuk pada folder yang berada di genggaman Naruto.

" Perintah itu datang dari salah satu Seraph. "

Naruto dengan berat hati mulai membacanya, tidak ada reaksi mencolok yang ia keluarkan setelah selesai membaca deskripsi misi itu.

" Akankah kau melakukannya ? apakah kau sanggup membawa keinginan dari – Nya ? "tanya Edward, matanya terpaku pada sosok Naruto.

Naruto dengan tenang menutup folder tersebut. Ia jatuh berlutut dengan satu kaki, kepala tertunduk pada lantai. " Aku akan menjalankan misi ini sesuai dengan jalan hidup yang kupilih."

Walaupun masih tidak puas dengan jawaban Naruto, Edward tersenyum " Kuharap Tuhan bersamamu dalam menyelesaikan misi ini "

"Amen" Naruto menjawab, lalu berdiri dengan cepat dan meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. menyembunyikan fakta bahwa ia telah mencengkram tangannya sendiri hingga meneteskan darah.

Setidaknya itulah yang ia pikirkan.

"Kemungkinan Naruto akan gagal lagi dalam misi ini ... " bisik Edward entah pada siapa.

' Mungkin aku harus menyiapkan rencana alternatif untuk misi ini'

Sementara itu, Naruto yang telah berada di luar ruangan kebingungan dengan koridor yang begitu sepi. Dua pendeta yang menjaga pintu itu pun telah tiada. Naruto menatap lurus pada jalan keluar dan sedikit senyum simpul terbentuk begitu menemukan sesosok gurunya yang menyandar pada dinding tak jauh darinya. Tak membuang waktu, pemuda itu mendekati orang tua tersebut.

" Vasco – sensei "

Exorcist tua yang memiliki tubuh besar dan berotot yang sama sekali tak pantas dengan wajah dan usianya itu menoleh dan menyapa balik.

" Naruto ... lama tak berjumpa nak. Terkadang aku merindukan saat – saat kau memanggilku dengan jiji"

Naruto nyengir mendengarnya. " Baiklah kalau begitu ... selamat sore jiji" Naruto menunduk memperbaiki sapaannya.

" Selamat sore juga" sapa balik Vasco dengan senyum bijaknya. Mata tua beralih pada folder yang Naruto pegang, penglihatannya yang masih sangat bagus untuk usianya dapat menangkap judul dari folder tersebut.

"Jadi, para petinggi benar-benar akan melakukannya ya ... " Naruto mengikuti arah pandang Exorcist tua itu dan hanya dapat tersenyum miris.

" Dia gadis yang baik, sebelum diusir aku sempat menyampaikan surat dari orang-orang yang pernah gadis itu sembuhkan. Hanya dengan melihat senyum kecil di wajahnya ketika membaca surat-surat tersebut aku mengetahui hatinya begitu bersih "

Ekspresi wajah Naruto menggelap, tak bereaksi apa-apa setelah mendengar cerita pak tua tersebut.

"Aku berharap saat kau bertemu dengan teman masa kecilmu itu lagi, kau dapat berpikir ulang. Aku percaya bahwa kau bisa mengambil keputusan terbaik"

"Terima kasih atas kepercayaannya Jiji. Aku mohon permisi " setelah pamit, Naruto mempercepat langkahnya. Hatinya kembali mendesir kala mengingat dua kata yang menjadi misinya

 **Venatione Veneficae**

Yang berarti ia ditugaskan untuk memburu penyihir

Ia ditugaskan untuk membunuh Asia Argento.

 **TBC**

Hai salam kenal semuanya. Aku author yang baru mempublish ceritanya dengan menggunakan akun sendiri. Biasanya aku bisa disebut sebagai beta Kaze Riku. Ok, mari bahas satu per satu ... yang pertama, Dulio Gesualdo di sini belum disebut sebagai Exorcist Terkuat, ia juga belum mencapai sub-spesies balance breakernya. Orang-orang gereja menganggap Naruto dan Dulio berada dalam tingkatan yang sama setidaknya untuk saat ini. Kedua, usia Naruto pada fic ini 17 tahun, yang berarti ia setahun sempat menjaga Asia sebagai Holy Maiden. Ketiga, masalah pairing ... kalau Kaze Riku bilang lebih baik Single Pair aja ... tapi aku sangat menginginkan ini untuk harem hehe. Tapi, mengingat ide ini datang dari Kaze Riku, maka untuk sementara aku fokus ke single pair yakni Asia. Keempat, fic ini terinspirasi dari fic legend English Kyokai No Ken, yang telah dipermak pada banyak bagian, jadi jangan heran bagi yang pernah baca jika terasa sedikit nostalgia. Kami hanya menggunakan bagian awal dan prolog untuk membangun cerita, selanjutnya kami telah memiliki kerangka sendiri.


	2. Chapter 2

**Golden Duo**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto dan Highschool DxD Milik Ichie Ishibumi**

 **Pairing : Uzumaki Naruto x Asia Argento**

 **Warning : AU,OOC, SMARTNaru**

 **Chapter 2 : Keputusan**

Waktu telah menunjuk sore hari ketika Naruto tiba di bandara Internasional Narita yang terletak di Prefektur Chiba Tokyo. Tak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk segera menghampiri narasumbernya. Oleh karena itulah, ia tak kaget ketika menemui gereja yang ia datangi dalam keadaan sepi. Kemudian, ia membuka pintu gereja tersebut, menemukan tidak ada satupun umat selain seorang biarawati yang sedang berlutut di depan altar, salib sucinya dijunjung tinggi penuh kebijaksanaan. Seakan menyadari kehadirannya, biarawati itu menghentikan sejenak lantunan doanya.

Usia biarawati itu sepertinya tidak jauh berbeda dengan Naruto. Ia memiliki mata berwarna biru teduh dan rambut perak yang menjuntai panjang hingga punggungnya. Ia mengenakan jubah hitam selayaknya biarawati pada umumnya,

" Anda Uzumaki Naruto bukan ? " ujar Biarawati itu lembut.

" Tepat " Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya, melewati beberapa baris bangku hingga berhenti pada titik dimana hanya altar yang memisahkannya dengan sang biarawati. " Dan kupikir kau adalah perwakilan gereja di sini dan merupakan narasumber yang kucari. "

" Seperti itulah. Perkenalkan, saya adalah Cassie. Perwakilan sementara pihak Gereja untuk kota Kuoh."

" Perwakilan sementara ? " tanya Naruto bingung.

" Benar sekali. Semenjak kedatangan pihak iblis ke Kota Kuoh, akses pihak Gereja ini menjadi semakin terbatas. Sebenarnya aku ditempatkan di Fuyuki, yang jaraknya cukup dekat dari sini, namun pihak Gereja meminta untukku tetap mengurus di sini hingga akhir bulan " Jelas Cassie.

" Begitu ya " Naruto mengangguk lagi. " Mengenai iblis tersebut, apa mereka berasal dari 72 Pillars ? "

" Gremory and Sitri" jawab Biarawati itu lirih.

Naruto mengangguk kecil " Pillar dari Lucifer dan Leviathan saat ini hm"

" Tepat sekali, jadi jika misimu berhubungan dengan mereka, kusarankan untuk mengabaikannya saja karena itu sama dengan bunuh diri. Kau mungkin dapat mengalahkan mereka, tetapi Maou yang gusar tidak akan beritikad baik, terlebih dengan gencatan senjata di antara 3 fraksi"

" Tenang saja, aku beruntung karena tidak memiliki rencana untuk berhubungan dengan mereka. Terlebih, targetku adalah seseorang yang dikenal orang-orang gereja." Ujar Naruto, tidak ingin membuat biarawati itu berpikir bahwa ia sejenis Exorcist yang tanpa pikir panjang dapat memulai perang antara fraksi.

" dan siapa targetmu itu ? " Biarawati itu bertanya balik.

" Asia Argento" jawab Naruto, tidak menyembunyikannya sama sekali dari Cassie, terlebih ia membutuhkan Cassie untuk mengkonfirmasi lokasi Asia.

" Gadis suci yang jatuh " gumam Biarawati itu lirih, kepalanya ditundukkan untuk menyembunyikan kesedihan ketika mengingat cerita tentang sang 'Holy Maiden' yang kini telah dicap sebagai penyihir. "Sungguh kasihan, semoga Tuhan mengasihi jiwanya" Biarawati itu membuat simbol dengan salibnya, menundukkan kepalanya seraya mengantarkan doa dalam diam kepada God of Bibble. " Amen"

Naruto diam selagi biarawati itu berdoa, sebelum menanyakan pertanyaan selanjutnya " Apa kau tahu keberadaannya sekarang atau setidaknya dapat mengkonfirmasi bahwa ia benar-benar berada di Kuoh seperti yang para disebutkan dalam file misi ku ? "

" Informasi itu sudah cukup akurat. Aku beberapa kali menemukannya di kota Kuoh. Asia Argento kemungkinan bersama dengan grup Exorcist Heretic dan Malaikat Jatuh yang datang ke Kota Kuoh sekitar seminggu yang lalu."

" Malaikat jatuh di teritori iblis ?"

" Mereka menggunakan gereja terbengkalai di pinggir kota sebagai markas mereka sehingga pihak iblis tak dapat berbuat apa-apa mengingat perjanjian lama bahwa gereja merupakan milik Malaikat atau Malaikat jatuh dimanapun itu berada"

" Kau mengumpulkan informasi ini sendiri ?"

"Familiarku yang melakukannya. Ia dapat mengintai sejagat kota tanpa terdeteksi"

" Aku mengerti" gumam Naruto. Penjelasannya sudah membuat ia yakin bahwa biarawati ini tidak buta dengan dunia supranatural, bahkan memilih familiar yang dapat beradaptasi untuk tujuan pengintaian. " Apa kau tahu dimana Asia biasanya berada ?"

"Hmm " Biarawati itu mengerutkan dahinya, yang mana wajahnya menunjukkan ekspresi berpikir keras. "Beberapa kali aku melihatnya di taman sekitar kota dan selain itu ia berada dalam gereja."

" Terima kasih atas informasinya." Naruto menunduk singkat, menunjukkan apresiasinya sebelum membalikkan tubuhnya.

" Oh kau akan segera berangkat ?"

"Aku memiliki misi yang harus diselesaikan"

"Begitu ya." Biarawati itu menutup matanya " Aku tidak tahu apakah misi yang anda bawa itu merupakan jalan kebaikan dari Gereja atau sebagainya, tetapi mengetahui anda sebagai salah satu The Golden Church, aku yakin anda dapat memilih jalan yang benar-benar tepat, jalan yang melindungi kasih Tuhan. Semoga Tuhan membimbing anda selama misi ini, memberikan anda kepercayaan diri untuk menghadapi segala kesulitan. Kekuatan untuk mengalahkan musuh anda, dan kebijaksanaan untuk memilih keputusan yang tepat. Amen"

"Amen" Naruto sontak membalas seraya ia keluar dari gereja tersebut meninggalkan biarawati tersebut. Beban di hatinya semakin bertambah, dan

XoX

Selama hidupnya, Hyodou Issei telah disebut sebagai orang mesum menyedihkan yang tak memiliki masa depan.

Setidaknya itu yang ia rasakan juga, ketika beberapa minggu sebelumnya, kehidupannya berubah drastis. Dimulai dari sebuah kencan menyenangkan yang mana berakhir pada tewasnya ia di tangan partner kencannya sendiri yang ternyata adalah malaikat jatuh. Kemudian, diikuti dirinya yang direinkarnasi menjadi ilbis oleh salah satu senior di Akademi nya, Rias Gremory.

Terlahir kembali menjadi iblis, Issei sekarang memiliki masa depan yang penuh tantangan di hadapannya.

Dan hal itu bermula dari pertemuannya dengan seorang biarawati polos yang bernama Asia Argento. Ia cukup beruntung dapat berkencan dengan biarawati tersebut, namun akhir kencannya kembali berakhir tragis kala partner kencannya kini ditangkap oleh para malaikat jatuh yang mengatakan akan melakukan ritual untuk membebaskan biarawati tersebut dari sacred gearnya, yang berarti membunuh gadis tersebut.

Sekarang, sebagai orang yang baik dan memiliki pandangan ke depan, Issei segera merencanakan untuk menyelamatkan biarawati tersebut, mengabaikan peringatan dari rajanya, Rias Gremory. Beruntungnya, ia memperoleh bantuan dari rekan sesama peerage Rias Gremory, yakni Yuuto Kiba yang merupakan Knight dan Koneko Toujo, bidak Rook

Sebelum mereka menyerang gereja, mereka menunggu hingga tengah malam untuk melaksanakan taktik gerilya. Simpelnya, rencana mereka akan berjalan mulus, tapi takdir memiliki cerita lain bagi mereka semua.

Tanpa diketahui oleh para iblis muda tersebut, selama mereka merencanakan strategi tersebut, sepasang iris biru menatap mereka dari jauh.

Sepasang iris biru dari seseorang yang mungkin akan menjadi musuh atau rekan bagi mereka.

Sepasang iris biru dari Uzumaki Naruto.

XoX

 **(Sebelum Issei dan Rekannya menyerang)**

Naruto memutuskan keluar dari persembunyiannya tepat pada waktu di mana para manusia pada umumnya sedang terlelap. Ia menatap ke langit, menemukan bulan yang bersinar terang di atas sana. Berdiri di depan pintu gereja terbengkalai yang mana bukan hanya berisi Asia Argento saja, tetapi juga beberapa malaikat jatuh dan Exorcist liar .

Exorcist pirang itu menunjukkan tidak ada emosi dari iris birunya yang menatap pintu kayu akan mengantarkannya pada markas musuh. " Apakah ia harus membunuhnya?" Pertanyaan itu terus berputar di kepalanya semenjak menerima file misi ini dari Mr. Edward. Lagipula, Asia adalah sahabatnya sejak kecil, mereka tumbuh bersama sebelum akhirnya Naruto diadopsi oleh Minato dan Kushina. Ia mengenal baik Asia dari luar dan dalam, gadis lembut dan penuh welas asih itu merupakan korban dari keadaan, korban dari kelicikan iblis yang mengelabuinya untuk melakukan hal yang dilarang. Namun, tidak membunuhnya akan berarti banyak orang yang marah dan sedih, ia tidak menginginkan itu. Lalu, apakah membunuh satu orang untuk kebaikan yang lain, juga berarti hal yang mulia ?

Naruto masih belum menemukan jawabannya.

Targetnya adalah Asia Argento.

Pertama, gadis itu merupakan sahabatnya, salah satu dari sedikit nama yang terdapat dalam daftar dimana ia tak akan ragu untuk mati demi melindunginya. Gadis lembut dan baik hati yang peduli ketika ia terluka. Gadis yang baik hati yang selalu berusaha mendukungnya, kendati dengan segala kepolosannya ketika mereka masih anak-anak, bahkan ketika mereka kembali bertemu saat ia bertugas sebagai pengawalnya. Cahaya hangat yang selalu menemaninya dan menerangi kegelapan dalam kehidupannya.

Apakah ia harus membunuhnya?

Membunuh sahabatnya untuk kepentingan gereja

Untuk kepentingan kebahagiaan banyak orang.

Naruto menutup matanya dan mengambil nafas panjang. Ia masih dilema. Dan ia yakin, jawaban atas dilemanya berada di dalam sana. Ia memiliki jalan hidup yang ia genggam teguh, dan tak ada seorangpun yang dapat mempengaruhinya.

Tekanan demonic energi yang datang dari dalam gereja terbengkalai itu menyadarkannya dari pikirannya. "Asia" bisik Naruto, menepuk keras kedua pipinya hingga meninggalkan jejak kemerahan di sana, Naruto siap untuk menjalankan misinya. Waktunya untuk beraksi sebelum para iblis memutuskan untuk ikut campur dan membuat situasi semakin parah.

Tanpa Naruto sadari, sepasang iris lain menatapnya dengan tajam.

Naruto menarik nafas panjang. **" Barrier Technique: Four Shining Flame Battle Barrier"** Ia berteriak mendeklarasikan tekniknya.

Empat pedang suci, yang mana ia tanamkan di sekitar area gereja itu sebelumnya membuat barrier berbentuk kubus, yang mana setiap pedang mengeluarkan api suci keemasan yang mengisi barrier sehingga terlihat barrier tersebut terbuat dari api murni keemasan. Jika kita melihat lebih teliti lagi, beberapa segel yang terpasang pada pedang suci itu mulai terbakar, yang mana itu menunjukkan waktu aktivasi barrier tersebut dan sebagai katalis yang bertanggung jawab untuk memperkokoh keempat sudut barrier tersebut.

"Ini memberiku waktu sekitar 1 jam" ujar Naruto seraya memulai langkahnya menuju gerbang utama gereja. Belum jauh melangkah, ia harus berhenti menemukan 3 buah tombak cahaya telah menghalangi jalannya.

" Apa yang kami punya di sini ? Manusia ?" seorang gadis paling kecil berkata dengan nada feminimnya yang terkesan arogan.

" Aku mengira pihak iblis yang akan datang menyerang, tetapi malah manusia ini yang datang" satu-satunya malaikat jatuh jantan terdengar tak begitu senang.

" Lalu, ia kelihatan lemah. Haruskah kita membunuhnya ?" Malaikat jatuh terakhir bertanya dengan nada sindirannya.

Naruto menatap ke atas menemukan ketiga malaikat jatuh yang baru saja menghinanya. Iris birunya kembali ke depan. " Aku tak memiliki waktu untuk menghadapi kalian" Menunjuk ke arah ketiga musuhnya, sinar bulat kecil berkumpul di sana.

" Kheh, hanya sebuah cahaya redup, biar kuperlihatkan cahaya sebenarnya manusia !" Malaikat jatuh jantan yang menggunakan pakaian layaknya detektif dengan arogannya membentuk sebuah tombak cahaya.

Naruto tak mempedulikan bagaimana 3 malaikat jatuh ini meremehkannya, ia memiliki misi yang harus diselesaikan dan ia tak akan membiarkan malaikat jatuh ini menghalangi tujuannya.

" Kheh, dia kehabisan kata-kata ... segera habisi dia Dohnaseek " Malaikat jatuh bertubuh paling kecil menyahut girang. Setuju dengan sahutan rekannya, malaikat jatuh yang dipanggil Dohnaseek itu meluncurkan lurus tombak cahya itu ke arah batok kepala Naruto.

Stab

Naruto menghindar hanya dengan memiringkan kepalanya sedikit.

" Kalian yang minta! "

 **Stunt Ray**

Bola sinar yang berkumpul di depan telunjuk Naruto itu bercabang menjadi tiga, menembak lurus pada malaikat jatuh tersebut.

" Percuma manusia! " Dohnaseek membuat 3 tombak cahaya untuk menghentikan serangan Naruto, namun alangkah terkejutnya mereka melihat 3 sinar bercabang itu meliuk, menghindari tombak sihir mereka, dan berakhir menabrak mereka.

Drap Drap Drap

Ketiganya jatuh, terbaring kaku, seluruh saraf gerak mereka mati seketika.

"Ap – " bahkan berbicara pun mereka tak mampu.

" Sesuai nama tekniknya, ini membuat kalian kaku untuk sementara. Tapi, kalian tak akan pergi kemana-mana" Sebuah lingkaran sihir muncul di samping Naruto, dan dari sana seorang gadis dewasa dengan surai pink panjangnya keluar dengan girangnya.

" Ha'i Ha'i Naruto – sama, lama tak berjumpa. Sekarang apa perintahmu ?" sahut gadis tersebut, menghadap Naruto dalam posisinya yang sedang melayang dibantu dua sayap merpati yang begitu lebar.

" Bereskan mereka selagi aku menyelesaikan misi" ujar Naruto menunjuk ketiga malaikat jatuh yang terbaring tak berdaya di lantai gereja tersebut, mata mereka melebar melihat kehadiran sosok di hadapan Naruto itu.

" Ha'i Ha'i, Jibril siap melaksanakannya! " Naruto mengangguk dan kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya yakni ke basement mengikuti tekanan energi Asia yang semakin melemah.

"Nah, sekarang ... apa yang harus kulakukan pada kalian hm ? " tanya Jibril menyeringai lebar menghantarkan perasaan merinding pada ketiga malaikat jatuh itu.

XoX

Sementara itu, di luar Kekkai, Issei dan dua rekannya, Koneko dan Kiba membisu melihat barrier yang menutupi jalan mereka. Jika bukan karena Kiba, Issei pasti telah terpanggang parah, karena api suci yang membentuk kekkai itu.

Kiba menyarankan mereka untuk mundur setelah menyadari bahwa siapapun yang membuat barrier itu kekuatannya jauh di atas mereka, tapi Issei yang keras kepala menolak strategi tersebut dan berhasil mengajak kedua rekannya tersebut untuk menemukan jalan lain.

Bukannya menemukan jalan lain, mereka malah melihat pemuda yang sepertinya sebaya dengan mereka, menggunakan jubah putih layaknya para pendeta berdiri di depan gerbang utama gereja, dengan 3 malaikat jatuh sombong yang terbang di hadapannya.

Dan ketiganya terkejut dengan apa yang mereka saksikan, sebuah pertarungan singkat, dengan pemuda itu yang menjadi pemenangnya dan ia hanya menggunakan satu teknik. Terlebih kehadiran gadis bersurai pink panjang itu juga semakin membuat mereka terkejut.

" Siapa sebenarnya orang itu ? " bisik Koneko cemas. Ketiganya mulai merasakan perasaan tak nyaman kala gadis bersurai pink itu mengeluarkan cahaya terang yang menutupi keberadaan 3 malaikat jatuh yang tak berdaya lagi itu.

" Aku yakin dia yang bertanggung jawab tentang barier ini, melihat bagaimana ia mengalahkan ketiga malaikat jatuh itu dengan satu teknik saja dan lagi mampu memanggil Angeloid. Siapapun dia yang jelas orang ini berbahaya " ujar Kiba meneguk ludahnya.

Issei perlahan jatuh merosot hingga bertumpu hanya pada lututnya. Tangannya mencengkram erat rumput di bawahnya setelah menyadari betapa tidak bergunanya dirinya.

" Aku mohon Asia, tetaplah selamat" bisiknya. Terlalu fokus dengan ketidakputusasaan itu, mereka tidak menyadari gadis bersurai pink itu tidak lagi berada di sisi mereka.

XoX

" Wow, benar-benar kerja yang bersih Naruto – sama. Ha'i Ha'i " Jibril berdecak girang pada dirinya sendiri, ia masih belum melihat tuannya, namun pemandangan di depannya, di mana para Exorcist liar jatuh tak sadarkan diri berserakan di mana-mana. Mereka tak mati, hanya terdapat beberapa luka lecet, yang ditujukan untuk membuat mereka pingsan.

" ARRGGH ! "

Teriakan itu menarik perhatian sang angeloid, mengepakkan sayapnya sedikit keras, Jibril meluncur kencang melewati koridor yang dipenuhi para Exorcist liar yang telah dikalahkan oleh masternya tersebut. Dan kemudian ia melihatnya, Masternya yang kini telah selesai dengan semua penghalangnya, terbukti dengan satu lagi malaikat jatuh yang jatuh tak sadarkan diri di lantai.

"Kau telah selesai dengan mereka bertiga Jibril ? " tanya Naruto tanpa menatap pada familiarnya itu.

" Ha'i Ha'i Naruto – sama. "

" Kalau begitu, bisakah kau mengurus yang lainnya ... aku akan mengeksekusi misiku. Banyak dari mereka yang menjadi buronan gereja, kupikir Gereja akan senang dengan ini"

" Ha'i Ha'i Aku mengerti" seru Jibril segera menghilang dari sana setelah membawa Raynare dari sana meninggalkan Naruto dan Asia sendirian di basement tersebut.

" Kau tumbuh sedikit lebih tinggi sejak terakhir kali kita bertemu" Naruto menatap sahabat kecilnya " Yah setidaknya kau tumbuh 1 cm satu tahun ini" ia mencoba bercanda untuk meredakan ketegangan hanya untuk gagal dengan menyedihkan ketika gadis itu hanya menatapnya, terlihat bingung. Naruto menghela nafas, " Sudah sangat lama bukan Asia ?" tanyanya lirih membuat mata gadis itu melebar tersadarkan.

Sudah setahun mereka tak berjumpa semenjak ia menjadi pengawalnya, tapi ia tidak terlihat berubah sama sekali. Rambut pirang yang sama, dengan iris biru yang indah namun terlihat dingin sekarang,ia bahkan masih menggunakan kacamata yang sama seperti yang pernah gadis itu berikan.

" Naruto!" Gadis itu memanggil ceria seraya berlari menuju sahabat kecilnya tersebut dan dengan cepat menyelimutinya dengan pelukan hangat yang segera meredakan ekspresi serius di wajah Naruto. " Sudah sangat lama!" ujar gadis itu lirih, mempererat pelukannya pada sahabat kecilnya tersebut. Naruto terdiam, dilemanya semakin bertambah.

" Asia, apa kau tahu mengapa aku kemari ? " Pertanyaan itu pertama keluar setelah reuni singkat mereka.

Gadis itu mendongak untuk melihat ekspresi Naruto dan memiringkan kepalanya dengan imut " Untuk menyelamatkanku ?" gadis itu bertanya balik dengan polos.

Naruto meneguk ludah pahit. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan seraya mendorong gadis itu pelan membuat mereka berpisah. Naruto menghela nafas panjang, mencoba membangun rasa percaya dirinya saat ia menyampaikan misi yang ia bawa " Aku ditugaskan Gereja untuk membunuhmu"

Mendengar itu sontak membuat mata Asia melebar. Ia merasa dunianya berputar hingga kakinya kehilangan keseimbangannya membuatnya jatuh berlutut di lantai " A- apa ? Bagaimana – bisa ? Mengapa mereka ingin .. " Asia tak dapat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, beberapa kata itu keluar secara refleks, tetapi tanpa itu Naruto mengerti apa yang dirasakan gadis itu.

" Itu karena mereka ingin menenangkan masyarakat. Kau tahu, setelah kau diusir dari gereja, bukannya menenangkan para umat, para pengikut gereja malah menginginkanmu untuk dieksekusi. " ujarnya dengan pahit seraya melihat sahabat kecilnya tersebut.

Ia berhenti hanya untuk mengambil nafas panjang, memberi waktu bagi Asia untuk mencerna semua informasi darinya sebelum akhirnya ia tersenyum tipis. " Tapi, aku tak peduli dengan mereka ... kau ingin hidup bukan Asia ? Kau adalah sahabat kecilku dan aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu. Aku bisa memalsukan kematiamu dan membawamu ke tempat yang aman, jauh dari ancaman Gereja. Mu – mungkin kita tak akan bertemu lagi, tapi kau harus tetap hidup!" Naruto menyampaikan sarannya seperti sedang memohon kepada Asia. Ia yakin dapat membuat tiruan untuk tubuh Asia melalui Alkemis, ia hanya membutuhkan sebuah tubuh, yang cocok dengan Asia. Jika ia membakar tubuh tersebut hingga sulit untuk diidentifikasi, mungkin bisa jadi kesempatan untuk menyelamatkan nyawanya dan juga membuat semua orang bahagia.

Asia menatap mata Naruto sebentar, iris hijaunya bertemu dengan iris biru yang telah ia tatap sejak mereka kecil dahulu, ia melihatnya di sana, kesungguhan dalam setiap kata Naruto, sebuah ketulusan dan kesedihan mendalam yang sangat jarang di mata sahabatnya tersebut. Mereka jarang merasakan kebahagiaan sejak kecil, tinggal di gereja di pinggiran kota Roma yang sepi umatnya membuat mereka harus makan sesederhana mungkin, kehadiran mereka sebagai anak yatim piatu yang tidak diketahui asal usulnya pun pada awalnya sempat dicibir para warga. Namun, dengan semua kepedihan itu, Asia tak pernah melihat setitik kesedihan dalam mata Naruto kala itu. Ini sangat berbeda.

Asia menggelengkan kepalanya " Aku tak dapat menerimanya. Kau akan terlibat masalah jika melakukan itu Naruto, kau juga akan diusir jika mereka mengetahui hal ini atau bahkan lebih buruk ... " gadis itu mendadak diam membisu, seperti memikirkan dengan hati-hati setiap kata yang akan ia keluarkan.

" ... "

" Aku melihat bagaimana kehidupan di sini, bahkan aku berteman dengan salah satu iblis di sini. Dia orang yang baik, ia membawaku mengelilingi sekitar kota, menunjukkan banyak hal dan merasakan banyak hal yang aku pikir mustahil."

Naruto mendesah kembali, ia telah berpikir tentang kemungkinan ini " Apa itu adalah iblis yang bersurai coklat ? "

" Jika mungkin, aku ingin kau juga di sini. Aku ingin mengulang kembali saat kita bermain bersama dengan teman-teman baru di sini. " Asia berbisik lirih, dalam pikirannya mulai terbayang gambaran di mana ia membawa Naruto untuk berkenalan dengan Issei, bagaimana Naruto dan Issei akan berteman akrab, ataupun Naruto yang akan menegur Issei kala bertingkah konyol.

" Tapi, aku tahu apa yang akan kau lakukan ... apa yang harus kau lakukan. Karena itu ... " Asia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya menghapus genangan air mata di pelupuk matanya. Sejenak Naruto terperangah dengan tatapan lurus dari iris hijau Asia.

" Lakukan tugasmu Naruto" ujar Asia jelas.

" Aku mengerti" Naruto menutup matanya, jika memang itu pilihannya, maka ia seharusnya melanjutkan misinya bukan ? Pedang emas, Goujian, East Excalibur, kini telah berada di tangannya. Ia siap untuk menjalankan misi ini, seratus persen misinya akan berhasil. Asia adalah sahabatnya, sahabatnya yang sangat berharga karena itulah Naruto memilih pedang suci ini untuk mengakhiri hidup dari sahabatnya. Ia menatap Asia sekali lagi, dan hatinya tersayat menemukan setetes air mata turun menyusuri pipi gembilnya.

Dengan ulasan lembut, Naruto menghapus air mata tersebut " Tolong jangan menangis ... " bisik Naruto lirih.

" Tapi kau ... kau akan mengotori tanganmu dengan darahku. Kau akan mengorbankan dirimu untuk ... " dan dengan kata-kata itu, pertahanan Naruto roboh.

Prang

Gulp

Asia melebarkan matanya, ia tidak merasakan kehangatan yang begitu nyaman. Sekali lagi, ia berada dalam pelukan Naruto. " Maafkan aku " bisik Naruto lirih tepat di depan telinga Asia.

" Na-Naruto ?! " Asia terpekik bingung. Wajahnya memerah, jika bukan karena situasinya Asia pasti sudah memekik girang atau terlalu terkejut dengan perubahan suasana mendadak ini.

" Maafkan aku yang begitu bodoh. Misi untuk membunuh sahabatku sendiri ? Kheh, siapa yang peduli dengan hal itu !" Mata Asia melebar mendengar hal itu. Tidak! Naruto tidak boleh berpikir seperti itu, jika terus begini ...

" Mau Gereja ataupun dunia mengincarku karena menyelamatkanmu aku tak peduli lagi. Aku sudah kehilangan banyak orang yang kusayangi, aku akan mengutuk diriku sendiri jika sampai harus membunuh sahabat yang kumiliki sejak bayi " Asia menghentikan niatannya kala irisnya sekali lagi bertemu dengan iris biru Naruto. Iris biru yang kali ini dipenuhi determinasi, ia sudah hafal betul, jika Naruto dalam keadaan begini, tak ada yang mampu mengubah pendiriannya.

" Kau bodoh Naruto! " Suara datar yang memaki Naruto itu menarik perhatian mereka berdua. Keduanya berpaling pada pintu masuk basement, mendengar langkah kaki yang mendekati mereka. Keadaan ruangan yang temaram membuat mereka belum dapat melihat jelas sosok itu, namun Naruto dapat merasakan tekanan energi yang mengerikan dari sosok tersebut dan segera melindungi Asia dengan memunggunginya.

" Uzumaki Naruto, atas perintah Gereja, eksekusi Asia Argento sekarang! " perintah mutlak keluar dari sosok tersebut yang kini telah terlihat jelas dan ia tak lain adalah Dulio Gesualdo!

Naruto melebarkan matanya sesaat, sebelum tersenyum tipis " Aku menolak! ", tangan kanan Naruto yang menjaga Asia agar tetap aman di punggungnya mengeratkan genggamannya pada pundak Asia.

" Melindungi sesuatu yang tak dapat kau lindungi adalah perbuatan bodoh Naruto! "

" Well, beruntung bagiku karena aku tidak pernah mengklaim diriku sebagai jenius. Jika memang pintar berarti membunuh sahabatku sendiri, aku lebih memilih menjadi bodoh selamanya! "

" ... " Asia kehabisan kata-kata, semua keraguannya dan keinginannya untuk melepas Naruto dari masalahnya menguap setelah mendengar kalimat Naruto yang diucapkan dengan tegas itu.

" Kau tidak akan menyerah bukan ? "

" Kau memang sangat mengenalku Dulio "

Keduanya berpandangan sebentar sebelum Naruto memutuskan kontak mata mereka. Melepaskan jubahnya, Naruto menyelimuti tubuh Asia dengan jubahnya sekali lagi. " Kau akan membutuhkan ini untuk sementara Asia "

" Eh ? " Asia bergumam tak mengerti. Namun belum sempat bertanya, Naruto telah bertindak terlebih dahulu.

 **[Recomended Song : Symbol by Luck Life #ost SNS Season 3**

" Jibril! " Angeloid bersurai pink panjang itu muncul di samping Naruto dan segera memberikan sapaan khasnya.

" Ha'i Ha'i Master ... ada yang bisa kubantu hm ?"

" Bawa Asia ke tempat Black Dog. Katakan padanya untuk menganggap ini sebagai penebusan hutang masa lalu "

" Dame, Naruto – "

" Aku akan segera ke sana setelah berurusan dengan Dulio, Asia. Tenang saja kau akan aman di sana " Asia tak diberikan kesempatan untuk membalas pesan itu kala Jibril menteleportnya pergi sesuai dengan pesan Naruto.

" Nah, mari kita mulai Dulio ! " Naruto mengangkat tangannya, memicu Goujian yang terbaring di lantai untuk menghampiri dirinya.

" Kalau begitu, aku akan menunjukkan salah satu koleksiku pula. " Lingkaran sihir emas terbentuk di depan Dulio, perlahan dari sana sebuah gagang pedang menunjukkan dirinya dan ia menariknya keluar menunjukkan wujud senjatanya. Sebuah pedang saber berwarna keperakan dengan berbagai motif artistik pada bilah pedangnya yang melengkung.

" **The Glory of Ten Powers,** salah satu pedang suci dari tanah Tiongkok. Rumor mengatakan bahwa pedang itu telah hancur dan dijadikan sebagai jimat yang memiliki magic setara Excalibur. "

" Kau benar tentang itu. Saat perjalananku di Tiongkok, aku tak sengaja bertemu dengan ahli pedang yang mencoba untuk membuat kembali pedang ini dengan sisa dari jimat tersebut. "

" Dan ia berhasil"

" Tidak juga, kusebut ini sebagai replika. Ia hanya memiliki ¼ dari kekuatan Glory of Ten Powers di masa kejayaannya. "

" Cukup basa basinya, mari mulai " Dulio mengangguk, menyetujui tantangan Naruto. Dan ia memulai serangan dengan melontarkan pedang sucinya tersebut.

Dalam satu ayunan yang seirama, keduanya segera memangkas jarak satu sama lain.

Trang

Kedua pedang suci saling bertabrakan, aura suci yang mereka tebarkan hanya dari tabrakan tersebut saja sudah cukup untuk membuat suasana di basement itu semakin menegangkan. Dulio mundur terlebih dahulu, mengetahui tak akan ada yang hasilnya jika terus bertarung pedang. Dari kejauhan sosoknya mengangkat pedang sucinya tinggi.

 **Thousand Sword!**

Seperti mantra, kata-kata itu memicu The Glory of Ten Powers di tangannya bersinar terang, bayangan-bayangan pedang terbentuk di langit-langit ruangan tersebut. Dulio mengibaskannya ke bawah memicu seluruh pedang tersebut untuk menghujam ke bawah tepat pada Naruto yang mengangkat pedangnya ke atas.

Trang

Naruto menebas keras pedang yang menghalangi jalannya, Goujian yang berada di tangannya merubah bentuk bilahnya menjadi lebih lebar, memberikan beban yang lebih berat sehingga Naruto harus memegangnya dengan kedua tangan.

Dulio melibaskan kembali Glory of Ten Powers nya dan berbagai pedang suci melayang di sekitarnya. Tanpa perintah verbal, pedang-pedang itu melesat maju menghalangi langkah Naruto. Naruto melompat tinggi menghindari pedang tersebut, Dulio yang melihat itu memerintahkan pedang-pedang yang masih melayang di langit untuk terjun menghujam mantan partnernya tersebut.

Goujian bersinar terang kembali, bilah kembali berubah bentuk menjadi lebih tipis menyerupai katana Jepang. Bobotnya pun menjadi sangat ringan, Naruto kembali hanya menggunakan satu tangannya, lalu memutarnya-mutarnya di atas kepala untuk menghindari pedang dari atas. Sedang tangan yang satunya lagi meraih pistol yang ia tarik dari sihir penyimpanannya.

Dor!

Satu tembakan yang cepat bersarang cepat di tembok belakang Dulio. Melihat lebih dekat lagi, terlihat Dulio sedikit meringis lantaran terlambat menghindari laju peluru tersebut hingga menciptakan luka gores pada pelipis sampingnya. Pedang-pedang yang melayang itu menghilang berkat konsentrasi Dulio yang menurun.

Tap.

Naruto mendarat tepat di depan Dulio. Goujiannya bersinar terang kembali, merubah ke bentuk awalnya.

Trang

Dulio menahan pedang suci setara Excalibur itu menggunakan pedang suci biasanya, melemparkan Glory of Ten Powers ke udara, Naruto dikejutkan dengan pedang itu yang melayang di udara.

Satu siulan, dan Glory of Ten Powers itu menukik tajam hendak menemus dahi Naruto. Naruto melepaskan kontak pedangnya dengan Dulio dan segera mengambil posisi tiarap.

Stab

Pedang itu berakhir menancap di lantai gereja. Namun, Naruto melupakan satu hal.

Buak!

Dulio datang dengan cepat menendang wajah Naruto hingga membuat Exorcist pirang itu terlempar membentur dinding tembok barat.

"ugh, tenaga yang gila! " rutuk Naruto,

Dor

Satu peluru perak hampir saja bersarang di kepala Naruto, ya hampir karena pemeran utama dalam cerita ini itu kembali menghindar. Telinganya yang sensitif mendengar suara siulan kembali dan matanya membola melihat Glory of Ten Powers meliuk-liuk di udara seperti mencari keberadaannya.

Tak butuh waktu lama pedang suci itu menukik lagi mengincar tubuhnya.

Trang

' Ini konyol' batin Naruto kala menemukan dirinya bertarung sengit dengan pedang suci yang bahkan tak berada dalam genggaman pemiliknya ! dan yang lebih membuat Naruto kesulitan adalah peluru-peluru yang Dulio tembakkan sangat akurat membuatnya sulit menghindar sempurna. Jubah exorcistnya robek dimana-mana.

Dor

Naruto mendengar tembakan itu dengan jelas dan berkat hal itu ia dapat melihat peluru itu dalam gerakan lambat. Mengikuti instingnya, Goujian yang berada di tangannya berubah wujud, menjadi palu godam, dan dengan satu ayunan, palu itu terlontar menuju Dulio yang melebarkan matanya.

DUARR

Dulio tak dapat menghindari palu tersebut, dan terdorong hingga menghancurkan tembok di basement tersebut. Bagus, pertarungan mereka tak lagi terbatas dengan ruangan!

Stab

Glory of Ten Powers menggores pundak Naruto sebelum menancap di tembok belakangnya. Naruto mensummon dua pedang dan segera menancapkannya silang, mengapit Glory of Ten Powers untuk tidak kemana-mana.

Mengikuti tembok yang jebol tersebut, Naruto sama sekali tak terkejut menemukan Dulio dalam keadaan baik-baik saja bahkan setelah menghantam pedang suci sekelas Excalibur.

Mengulurkan tangannya ke depan, Goujian kembali berada di tangannya dalam bentuk originalnya.

" Aku mengetahui bahwa Goujian memiliki kemampuan seperti Excalibur tapi tak kusangka, pedang itu bahkan dapat mereplika diri hingga menjadi benda lain yang berlawanan" Dulio berkomentar, melepas jubahnya yang kumuh atas pertarungan barusan. Meninggalkan dirinya dalam balutan kaos polos.

" Aku juga baru mengetahuinya " Naruto melakukan hal serupa, melepas jubahnya, namun dibalik jubah itu ia hanya menggunakan kaos jaring-jaring.

"Ruler, Mimic, Destruction, Nightmare, Transparency, Rapidly, Blessing ... kau pasti mengetahui nama dari masing-masing pecahan Excalibur tersebut. Goujian dengan julukannya East Excalibur, ternyata memiliki kemampuan yang cukup serupa, yakni Mimic. Aku pikir masih ada kemampuan lainnya "

"Sejauh ini aku baru menguasai dengan baik Transform, Wreck, dan Illusion " ujar Naruto, sama sekali tak keberatan menyampaikan info berharga seperti itu pada musuhnya.

" Terima kasih atas infonya. " balas Dulio. " Ini akhirnya" lanjutnya menunjuk pada kaki Naruto.

Naruto terbelalak melihat tanah yang telah membungkus tanahnya. Jari Dulio yang menunjuk Naruto menekuk, membuat Naruto dalam sekejap ditarik ke dalam tanah hingga hanya menyisakan kepalanya saja di permukaan.

" Lava huh ?! " gumam Naruto, ketika merasakan hawa panas yang begitu terasa membakar tubuhnya yang berada di dalam tanah.

" Sekarang aku kembali memberimu pilihan Naruto, antarkan aku ke tempat Asia dan segera eksekusi dia atau kau dapat memilih untuk mati ditelan bumi "

" Kau terlalu meremehkanku Dulio "

Duar

Cahaya terang meledakkan tanah yang mengubur Naruto membuat Dulio menghindar jauh. Meskipun begitu, ia kembali bersiul. Naruto yang belum siap kembali menerima sayatan di tubuhnya kala Glory of Ten Powers secepat kilat menyerangnya.

" Pedang suci biasa tak bisa menahannya huh ?"

Pertarungan kembali ke awal. Mereka yang dikenal sebagai **The Golden Church** , bertarung satu sama lain dengan ego masing-masing.

" Sebelum kita lanjutkan ke tingkat saling membunuh, aku ingin kau mengetahui ini Dulio ... walaupun aku melindungi Asia, aku tidak mengingkari jalan God of Bibble "

" Aku mengetahui itu "

" Aku juga yakin bahwa kau mengerti pilihanku dan menganggap ini jalan yang benar. "

" Itu jalan yang benar, namun tidak tepat. "

" Dan aku mengerti posisimu. Alasan konyolmu untuk memenuhi nafsu mu atas makanan manis itu, semua itu ... hanya bentuk kasih sayangmu pada anak-anak yatim yang ditampung di gereja "

" ... " Dulio tak membalas

" Kau orang yang baik Dulio, kau rela membuat citramu menjadi jelek, dianggap mengabaikan tugas demi menyenangkan mereka. Dari hati terdalam, aku menghormatimu. "

" ... " Hening, kembali Dulio dibuat tidak tahu harus membalas apa.

" Namun, aku tak akan menarik kata-kata ku. Aku akan melindungi orang-orang yang kusayangi "

" Bahkan jika itu menyakiti banyak orang ? "

" Aku akan mencari cara untuk melindungi yang lain "

" Kau bersikap idiot, Naruto"

" Well, aku sudah bilang sebelumnya bukan ? "

Dulio menghela nafas. Menutup matanya sebentar, kilat mata yang sebelumnya dipenuhi keraguan kini terbuka menunjukkan determinasi yang kokoh dan ia telah menetapkan apa yang harus ia lakukan yakni

" Akhirnya aku tetap yakin bahwa untuk memutuskan ini hanya dengan kematian salah satu dari kita"

Naruto terdiam. Ia menatap Dulio yang mulai melayang ke udara, sosoknya yang mulai bercahaya terang, menunjukkan determinasi dari seorang Dulio.

"Aku senang pernah bertarung bersamamu" ujar Naruto, mengenggam erat Goujiannya dan membentuk sikap siaga kembali.

"Aku juga"

" Jibril ! " Naruto berteriak memanggil familiarnya kembali, dan dalam sekejap angeloid berwujud gadis manis dengan surai pink panjang itu kembali hadir di hadapan Naruto dengan senyum innocentnya.

" Ha'i Hai Naruto – sama. Asia – sama sudah kuantar ke tempat yang kau minta, dan karena sedikit memberontak tadi, maka aku terpaksa membuatnya tertidur. Namun, anda dapat tenang, karena 'mereka' disana merawatnya dengan baik" lapor Jibril dengan ceria.

" Sankyuu Jibril. Sekarang tugas terakhirmu, teleport aku dan Dulio jauh dari sini, tempat yang luas dan kosong sehingga tak ada yang menganggu kami" Senyum lebar di wajah Jibril jatuh ketika mendengar perintah tersebut, dimulai dari kata 'tugas terakhirmu' ia sudah cemberut.

" Apa maksud Naruto – sama dengan tugas terakhirmu itu ? " tanya Jibril dingin, benar-benar berbeda dengan dirinya yang ia tunjukkan sebelumnya.

" Kau akan mengerti nanti Jibril." Naruto mengeratkan genggaman Goujiannya, tak lagi menatap Jibril, melainkan mantan rekannya, musuhnya saat ini, Dulio Gesualdo.

Jibril menatap pada Dulio yang ditatap Naruto. Pandangan mereka berbeda dari yang ada dalam ingatannya, dan Jibril tak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Ia makhluk yang cerdas, seluruh isi buku dari perpustakaan di Heaven berada dalam kepalanya. Namun, ia sama sekali tak mengerti emosi manusia.

" Aku melaksanakan perintah anda, Naruto – sama " Dalam satu jentikan jari, keduanya menghilang. Jibril menatap sekitar, kedua tangannya terbuka lebar, dan keempat pedang yang membentuk barrier terlepas dan berkumpul di tangannya.

" Dimana Asia ?! " Jibril berbalik, sama sekali tak terkejut dengan sahutan tersebut. Ia menatap tanpa emosi Kiba, Koneko, dan Issei yang berada di hadapannya. Terlebih pada Issei dan Kiba yang sepertinya paling emosi.

" Dan dimana pemegang pedang suci itu tadi ?! " Kiba ikut bertanya dengan menggeram, mereka melihat pertarungan singkat Naruto dan Dulio di luar gereja tadi dari balik barrier. Ketiganya begitu terkejut kala melihat bagaimana Dulio terlontar oleh palu godam tersebut, ketiganya sama sekali tak mengingat pernah melihat Dulio memasuki gereja tersebut. Dan semakin merasa terintimidasi setelah melihat bagaimana Exorcist pirang pertama tadi dengan mudah mengalahkan tiga da-tenshi dengan satu teknik.

Tekanan intimidasi dari Exorcist itu semakin kuat kala mereka melihat pertarungan singkat keduanya yang menunjukkan kapasitas keduanya yang jauh di atas mereka. Tapi, Kiba dapat merasakannya, aura dari pedang suci Goujian yang berada di tangan Naruto, aura suci yang mengingatkannya akan masa lalunya yang membuatnya mendendam hingga saat ini.

" Gadis biarawati itu kini berada di tempat yang aman. Aku dapat menjamin itu" Jibril memilih hanya menjawab pertanyaan Issei. Ia kembali berbalik, seakan hendak pergi. Namun belum sempat melangkah, Kiba telah berada di hadapannya dengan kecepatan tinggi, menyilangkan kedua pedang di depan dada.

" Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku !"

" Aku tak merasa harus menjawabnya"

" Kalau begitu aku akan membuatmu menjawabnya ! " Kiba menghunuskan pedangnya lurus pada Jibril yang hanya tersenyum tipis. Tangannya bergerak cepat menangkap kedua pedang yang Kiba hunuskan. " Pedang yang hanya diselimuti emosi seperti ini sangatlah rapuh " Jibril menghancurkan kedua pedang tersebut hanya dengan ibu jari dan telunjuknya.

Sebelum ketiganya dapat berbuat lebih jauh, Jibril mengeluarkan sinar terang dari ujung telunjuknya, sinar yang sangat menyilaukan dan ketika sinar itu meredup, ia telah menghilang.

" Sial! " rutuk Kiba. Membiarkan Kiba dengan rutukan dan makiannya, Koneko menatap pada Issei yang bernafas lega "Setidaknya dia selamat. Syukurlah Asia "

XoX

" Kembali kemari huh ?! Sungguh ironis bukan, seminggu yang lalu kita bertempur bersama di sini untuk mengalahkan sang legenda iblis. Sekarang kita berada di sini, untuk saling membunuh. Naruto, masih belum terlambat untuk berubah pikiran "

Naruto menatap Dulio dengan ekspresi tak terbaca. Sekali lagi Dulio menawarkan jalan yang Gereja tetapkan, jalan yang aman baginya. Sebagai rekan sejak lama, Naruto mengetahui betul sifat pengasih Dulio ini.

Akan tetapi, ia tak bisa. Ia telah membuat pilihan dan akan menjalankan pilihan itu tak peduli siapa yang harus ia hadapi nantinya.

" Ayo selesaikan ini Dulio "

" ... " Dulio tak menjawab, deru angin yang semakin keras seakan menjadi jawaban tersendiri bagi Dulio. Tak butuh waktu lama, angin puting beliung yang cukup besar melaju kencang menuju Naruto. Longinus Dulio, Zenith Tempest, merupakan longinus yang memungkin penggunannya untuk memanipulasi cuaca, membuat badai, gempa bumi, angin puting beliung, ataupun tanah longsor merupakan hal biasa bagi pemilik Longinus tersebut.

Goujian yang berada di tangan Naruto bersinar terang, dalam satu ayunan energi suci dengan tekanan tinggi menghempaskan puting beliung tersebut. Energi suci itu tak berhenti di sana, terus melaju menuju Dulio yang dengan tenang mengangkat Glory of Ten Powersnya .

Blar

Ledakan kecil menghasilkan asap kecil yang menghalangi keberadaan Dulio. Namun, itu sama sekali tak menutupi pandangan Naruto atas Glory of Ten Powers yang kembali telah melayang ke arahnya. Pedang itu tak sendiri, tombak, trisula, sabit, kunai, dan senjata tajam lainnya melayang di sekitarnya, mengancam dirinya.

Naruto memainkan Goujiannya dengan gerakan cepat menangkis semua senjata tajam yang berada di jalurnya. Akan tetapi berbeda dengan sebelumnya, medan pertempuran ini menguntungkan Dulio. Tanah yang menjadi pijakan Naruto melembut, membuat Naruto terperosok ke dalamnya, tak siap dengan itu, beberapa senjata tajam berhasil menggores tubuhnya. Satu sabit menghancurkan kacamata barunya, membuat iris birunya kini tak dihalangi apapun lagi.

" Kau gegabah saat meminta Jibril untuk memilih tempat ini, Naruto. Tempat yang terbuka ini menguntungkanku ! "

Angin puting beliung kembali datang kali ini diikuti sambaran petir yang menggila. Naruto benar-benar berada dalam badai sekarang. Glory of Ten Powers dan senjata-senjata tajam lainnya masih berputar-putar di sekeliling Naruto, seakan mencari kesempatan saat pemuda itu lengah.

" Kalau begitu, aku akan menunjukkan kualitasku sebagai **The Golden of Church** " Naruto menancapkan Goujiannya ke tanah, membuat ledakan besar yang membatasi bidang penglihatan Dulio.

Dor

Peluru perak yang entah darimana arahnya tersebut gagal menembus kulit Dulio karena angin puting beliung di sekitarnya menghempaskan peluru tersebut.

" Dalam cuaca seperti ini, kemampuan menembakmu tak berguna bukan ?! "

Tak ada jawaban verbal, namun Dulio dikejutkan dengan Goujian yang terlempar ke arahnya, merobek puting beliung yang melindunginya.

Stab

Goujian itu berakhir menancap pada batu besar di belakang Dulio. Serangan tak berhenti di sana, Dulio melebarkan matanya begitu mendengar suara letusan pistol, dan berkat refleksnya ia menghindari peluru tersebut sedikit terlambat sehingga kulit wajahnya tergores oleh peluru panas tersebut.

Kejutan tak berhenti di sana, tanah di bawah Dulio retak dan seketika Naruto melompat keluar dari sana memberikan uppercut yang membuat Dulio melayang di udara. Tapi, bukan Dulio namanya jika ia sampai tidak berbuat apa-apa dalam keadaan begitu, dengan longinusnya, retakan – retakan tanah di sekitar Naruto bergerak cepat menghantam pemuda tersebut menghimpitnya keras, seperti hendak meremukkannya.

"Ugh" Naruto merintih pelan merasakan bagaimana tanah dan bebatuan yang menghimpitnya. Matanya melebar kala melihat Glory of Ten Powers bersama senjata-senjata tajam lainnya mengarah padanya. Mengulurkan tangannya yang belum terhimpit, Goujian segera kembali ke hadapannya. Sinar terang dari Goujian menghancurkan tanah dan batu yang menghimpitnya. Mengandalkan instingnya, Naruto mengambil pedang suci lainnya, mementalkan Glory of Ten Powers pada sebuah batu besar dan sebelum Glory of Ten Powers dapat lolos, ia melontarkan Goujian yang terlah bertransform menjadi garpu rumput, sukses untuk menahan Glory of Ten Powers tertancap di di bilah batu tersebut.

" Kau kehilangan senjata andalanmu Naruto " Dulio berkomentar santai. Gelembung-gelembung yang begitu familiar di mata Naruto melayang-melayang di sekitarnya, pada setiap gelembung terdapat beberapa elemen, seperti tanah, api, udara, dan bahkan petir.

" Tidak juga." Naruto menarik keluar pistol dan pedang suci biasanya. " Aku lebih terbiasa menggunakan ini " Dalam satu delikan mata, tanah di sekitar Naruto bergemuruh. Belajar dari kejadian sebelumnya Naruto bergerak acak menghindari setiap tanah yang hendak memerangkapnya, selagi menghindari pula angin puting beliung dan petir yang hendak membasminya dengan cepat.

' Kalau begini terus, game over bagiku!' batin Naruto berteriak keras. Dulio dengan konsentrasi penuh terus mengendalikan cuaca disekitarnya untuk segera menyelesaikan Naruto, namun semuanya sulit berkat insting Naruto yang setajam hewan liar, setiap serangannya dapat Naruto hindari dengan meminimalisir lukanya. Jika dilihat secara statistik kemampuan, jelas dirinya lebih unggul, ia memiliki kemampuan Exorcist di atas rata-rata yang dapat dikatakan hampir setara dengan Naruto, ditunjang pula dengan Longinusnya yang dikatakan sebagai terkuat setelah True Longinus. Namun melihat bagaimana pertarungan terus berjalan, menunjukkan Dulio dalam masalah. Seharusnya, dengan menilik dari statistik kemampuan, Dulio dapat memenangkan pertarungan ini dengan cepat, dan ketika pada kenyataannya, Naruto malah sempat berhasil memojokkannya, ini tamparan keras bagi Dulio.

Blar

Satu lesatan petir yang maha dahsyat, tanah bahkan sempat bergetar saat petir itu menghujam bumi. Beberapa batang pohon berjatuhan karena itu, ilalang yang sebelumnya menghiasi tempat tersebut pun beterbangan berkat angin puting beliung yang semakin menggila.

Naruto menembak lurus pada Dulio, dan seperti sebelumnya peluru itu dibelokkan oleh angin puting beliung di sekitar Dulio.

" Menyerahlah Naruto! "

Satu petir kembali menyambar bumi, namun untuk kedua kalinya petir itu hanya menyambar tanah kosong kala Naruto telah berlari jauh menghindari petir tersebut.

' Kalau arah dan kecepatannya seperti ini ' Naruto berpikir selagi, menyimpan pedangnya. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah pistol lagi, kali ini berbentuk yang lebih besar.

Dulio hanya menaikkan alis mata, tangannya bergerak naik memicu tanah di sekitar Naruto untuk berguncang pelan, Naruto berjongkok untuk menjaga keseimbangannya. Gelembung-gelembung yang semula berada di sekitar Dulio kini mulai melaju cepat ke arahnya membawa material-material berbahaya di dalamnya.

Dor Dor

Naruto menembak cepat setiap gelembung tersebut. Ia tak perlu khawatir akan kehabisan peluru, karena ia telah menggunakan sihir untuk menghubungkan pistolnya dengan persediaan peluru di dimensi penyimpanannya. Begitu pelurunya habis, maka sihir itu akan berfungsi otomatis untuk mengisinya kembali.

Setiap peluru bisa untuk menghancurkan lima gelembung sekaligus, dan Naruto terus melakukannya hingga gelembung itu habis tak bersisa.

"Tch" Dulio mendelik, tangannya terulur ke depan dan dirinya begitu terkejut ketika sebuah peluru bersarang tangannya, membuat angin puting beliung dan seluruh badai petir mereda sesaat.

" Sedikit meleset, namun tak masalah." Naruto nyengir. Dan hanya dengan kata-kata itu Dulio mengerti satu hal

" Saat awal tadi, kau menembak dua kali untuk mengetahui arah angin dan kecepatan puting beliungku. Tembakan kedua itu untuk memastikan apakah arah dan kecepatannya konstan, dan kemudian dengan peluru yang lebih besar dari pistol besar itu untuk mengurangi gesekan angin dari peluru kecil yang kau tembakkan dengan interval sedikit lebih lambat dari peluru pertama. Peluru pertama akan menghancurkan lima gelembung itu dan setiap ledakannya akan membuatnya sedikit bergeser dan berkat gesekan dari angin puting beliung di sekitarku dapat mendorong peluru kecil untuk melukaiku. Bukankah begitu, Naruto ? "

Melihat cengiran Naruto yang semakin melebar sudah membuat Dulio yakin asumsinya benar.

" Namun, tembakan itu sedikit meleset. Kau pasti berniat untuk mengenai dadaku "

" Yap, tanganmu yang kau angkat itu menghalangi rencanaku. Namun, tujuanku telah tercapai. Kali ini kita imbang "

" Kau berpikir bahwa sebutir peluru itu dapat mengubah alur pertempuran ini ? "

" Yap"

" Konyol sekali " Dulio menghentakkan tangannya, dan ... tak terjadi apa-apa. Awan badai petir semakin menghilang, dan tak lama cuaca malam kembali cerah seperti biasanya.

" I – ini ?! " Dulio bergumam tak mengerti.

" Peluru perak ku berbeda dengan yang lain Dulio. Kau ingat, setiap peralatanku telah kukombinasi hingga tidak ada duanya di dunia ini. Seperti kacamataku, yang dilengkapi teropong jarak jauh dan kamera otomatis, peluru perakku juga dilengkapi hal lain, yakni Magic Jammer! "

Magic Jammer atau dapat disebut sebagai peredam magic. Dulio pernah mendengar hal tersebut dari pimpinan gereja. Sebuah unsur yang baru ditemukan para peneliti yang efektif untuk meredam kemampuan sihir seseorang. Namun, unsur itu akan efektif dalam kadar tertentu.

" Dalam waktu senggangku, aku telah meneliti kadar yang tepat untuk setiap musuh yang mungkin kuhadapi. 10 % untuk sihir bangsa youkai, 17%-20% untuk sihir bangsa iblis, da-tenshi, dan tenshi, 30% untuk magician dan para pemegang sacred gear, dan terakhir 46% untuk para pemegang Longinus dan sekelas dewa. Tentu saja, kadar itu belum pasti dan aku membutuhkan data lebih banyak lagi untuk menyempurnakannya. Namun, itu memberiku waktu untuk menghadapimu" Naruto menyimpan kembali satu pistolnya, mengeluarkan pedang suci biasanya.

" Karena itu, mari kita berduel dengan keahlian dasar Exorcist kita ! "

Dulio mengeluarkan pedang dan pistolnya, menerima tantangan Naruto. Keduanya segera memangkas jarak satu sama lain, bertempur sengit dengan pedang masing-masing. Jika manusia biasa yang menonton pertarungan mereka, ia hanya dapat mendengar bagaimana denting logam yang saling bertabrakan, letusan dari pistol yang bersahut-sahutan dan langkah kaki yang menghamburkan ilalang-ilalalang.

Naruto dan Dulio berhenti serentak, menatap satu sama lain dengan sikap siaga masing-masing. Telunjuk Naruto menunjuk Dulio, membentuk bola sinar keemasan.

 **Stunt Ray**

Teknik yang sama saat Naruto menumbangkan 3 da-tenshi di gereja terbengkalai tersebut. Dan Dulio bergerak cepat menghindarinya. Pedang suci di tangan exorcist itu bersinar terang, dengan satu ayunan kencang, energi penghancur itu melesat menuju Naruto yang melakukan hal serupa.

Kedua energi itu menghancurkan satu sama lain ketika bertabrakan, dan kemudian Naruto dan Dulio bertempur dengan pedang lagi, keduanya bertindak agresif sekarang, tidak ada yang saling menahan, setiap Naruto berhasil melukai Dulio, maka Dulio akan membalas melukai kembali. Pakaian mereka telah awut-awuttan seperti tubuh mereka yang juga berantakan dengan luka gores di mana-mana.

" Menyerahlah Naruto! " Dulio mengayunkan pedangnya lagi, namun kali ini bukan hanya mengirimkan sebuah energi penghancur, angin kencang turut mengikuti membuat Naruto terpental jauh dengan luka goresan pada tubuhnya. Tubuhnya berhenti terpental setelah menabrak batang pohon besar di belakangnya.

" *Cough" Naruto terbatuk, memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya. Belum sempat Naruto bertindak, sebuah tiga pedang suci menusuk bajunya, menahannya untuk tertancap di pohon tersebut.

Dulio menghela nafas lega, ia berjalan pelan pada batu besar tempat Goujian menahan Glory of Ten Powers nya. Mengambil kembali pedang sucinya, ia berbalik menatap Naruto yang sedikit kesulitan bernafas, namun masih berusaha untuk untuk mencabut pedang yang membelenggu gerakannya.

" Sepertinya Magic Jammer mu hanya bertahan sebentar Naruto. Maaf, kali ini aku akan membunuhmu! "

Awan badai kembali terbentuk, dan dengan mengacungkan Glory of Ten Powersnya pada awan badai tersebut, petir menyambarnya, mengumpulkan energi petir yang sangat destruktif itu pada pedang tersebut.

Naruto menatap horror pemandangan itu ' Jika sampai terkena, habis sudah!'. Dengan teriakan batin itu, Naruto semakin berusaha mencabut pedang yang menusuk bajunya, akan tetapi langkahnya dihentikan dengan senjata-senjata tajam lainnnya yang menusuk tubuh bagian lain pakaiannya, benar-benar menahannya di pohon tersebut.

' Sial! Jika aku berakhir di sini, Asia akan tersangkut masalah yang lebih besar! Aku ingin melindunginya, aku ... harus melindunginya!' Naruto terus meneriakkan kata-kata semangat itu di dalam benaknya.

" Habis sudah Naruto. Aku senang pernah berkenalan denganmu "

Dulio menghunuskan pedangnya yang telah berpendar biru terang. Dan tanpa perintah verbal, petir besar menghantam sosok Naruto yang hanya dapat bertahan dengan menyilangkan pedang dan pistol di depan dada.

DUARRRRRRRRRR

Setelah itu, hanya satu orang yang masih berdiri di sana.

XoX

 **At Gereja Vatikan**

Edward sedang mengetik laporan dari beberapa Exorcist yang ia tugaskan untuk berbagai misi, baik itu misi atas nama para Archangel hingga ke misi-misi mudah seperti membantu para biarawan dan biarawati di gereja-gereja. Kegiatannya berhenti kala pintu ruangannya terbuka lebar, menampilkan sosok yang ia tunggu-tunggu. Namun, ia menghela nafas kala hanya menemukan sosok itu berjalan seorang diri.

" Kau kembali seorang diri Dulio, apa itu berarti kau melaksanakan rencana alternatif "

Dulio hanya mengangguk. Tatapannya kosong, dan beruntung ini tengah malam sehingga tak ada satupun pengikut gereja yang melihat penampilan compang campingnya saat ini. Jubah hitam khas biarawannya telah raib meninggalkan kaos putih yang bahkan telah bolong di sana-sani, sedikit mempertontonkan tubuh kekarnya. Rambut pirangnya yang biasa rapi kini awut-awutan dan lepek sudah cukup menunjukkan bahwa sebelum kemari sosoknya terlibat pertarungan yang begitu berbahaya.

" Bisa kau jelaskan ? " Edward bertanya. Dulio tak berkata-kata apa lagi, ia membuat sebuah lingkaran sihir dan dari sana sepasang manusia dengan surai pirangnya yang identik terbujur kaku. Kondisi mayat prianya begitu mengerikan dengan luka di sana-sini serta luka bakar besar di dadanya tetapi senyum tipis terukir di wajah itu sama seperti pada sang gadis.

Melihat itu hanya membuat Edward menggelengkan kepala pelan "Benar-benar tidak beruntung. Padahal ia memiliki masa depan cerah. Semoga Tuhan mengampuni dosa-dosanya"

"Amen" ujar Dulio.

"Ada yang ingin kau sampaikan lagi ? "

Masih diam, Dulio menyerahkan sebuah pedang keemasan dan Edward benar-benar yakin bahwa Dulio berhasil dalam misinya.

" Goujian huh ? Pedang jiwa ini memang bisa dimiliki kalau kau membunuh pemilik sebelumnya. Well, pedang itu menjadi milikmu sekarang. " Dulio hanya mengangguk pelan, dan kemudian berbalik hendak meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

Edward tak berkomentar apa-apa.

' Sepertinya ia benar-benar terpukul karena harus melakukan ini. '

Itulah yang berada di benak Edward.

Tanpa sepengetahuannya, Dulio yang telah keluar ruangan itu tersenyum tipis.

" untuk sementara ini kau aman, Naruto. Aku memang tak sependapat denganmu, tapi aku yakin saat kau telah menentukan pilihanmu, tak akan ada yang dapat membuatmu merubahnya. "

Ia berjalan pulang sambil mengingat kembali bagaimana pertarungan antara Naruto dan dirinya berakhir

 _DUARRRRRRRRRR_

 _Setelah itu, hanya satu orang yang masih berdiri di sana._

 _... dan itu adalah Uzumaki Naruto._

 _Dulio mengernyit merasakan sakit tiada tara pada tubuhnya. Membuka mata saja sudah sangat susah, dan ia benar-benar kebingungan, serangan yang seharusnya menghantam Naruto berbalik menyerangnya. Beruntung ia masih sempat membuat proteksi sehingga tidak harus mati dibuatnya. Dalam usahanya membuka mata itu, ia melihat Naruto berjalan ke arahnya, tidak ada yang berbeda dari diri mantan rekannya itu, hanya saja penampilan dari pedang dan pistolnya itu menarik perhatian Dulio._

 _Pedangnya menjadi berwarna kegelapan, namun garis tengahnya berpendar biru dan samar Dulio dapat merasakan energi yang sama dengan serangannya dari pedang tersebut._

" _Sepertinya aku memenangkan pertarungan ini, Dulio. Yah walaupun aku tak mengerti apa yang terjadi " Kedua senjata Naruto itu menghilang, dan Goujian kembali berada di tangan Naruto. Dulio menutup matanya, mengetahui akhirnya hidupnya akan datang. Namun, menunggu lama ia tak merasakan sakit dan ia membuka matanya kembali menemukan Goujian kini berada dalam genggamannya._

" _Bawa pedang tersebut ke gereja bersama dengan tubuh buatanku dan Asia. Aku akan membuat mereka semirip mungkin dengan kami dengan kemampuan alkemisku. Namun, untuk membuat Tuan Edward benar-benar percaya maka teruslah genggam Goujian. Kemampuan Illusion Goujian cukup untuk mempengaruhi tuan Edward. "_

" _Kau tidak membunuhku ? " tanya Dulio kepayahan._

" _Tidak. Membunuhmu sama dengan membunuh kebahagiaan para pengikut gereja lainnya, terlebih pada anak-anak yatim yang diasuh gereja. Aku tidak dapat melakukannya " Dulio tak bisa berkata-kata lagi, selain karena kata-kata Naruto juga karena kondisi tubuhnya._

 _Naruto menjentik jarinya dan dalam sekejap Jibril kembali ke hadapannya._

" _Maaf mengecewakanmu Jibril, namun aku memiliki permohonan. Tolong sembuhkan Dulio dan bawa aku ke tempat Asia setelah ini "_

" _Aku akan melakukannya setelah Naruto – sama berjanji untuk tidak berkata 'tugas terakhirmu' atau sejenisnya lagi! " balas Jibril memalingkan muka seraya menggembungkan pipinya. Melihat perilaku kekanakan dari familiarnya tersebut membuat Naruto terkekeh._

" _Baiklah aku janji ! " Jibril tersenyum riang mendengar itu. Sontak ia mengirimkan teknik penyembuhnya pada Dulio, berhasil memulihkan sel-sel yang rusak dan menutup luka-luka di tubuh Dulio. Sementara itu, Naruto menggunakan kemampuan alkemisnya untuk membuat tubuh tiruan untuk menjadi mayat bagi dirinya dan Asia._

 _Dulio yang telah kembali pulih, menatap Naruto lama " Kau tidak memutuskan semua ini sendirian. Apa kau berpikir bahwa aku akan melakukan perintahmu begitu saja. "_

" _Yap"_

" _Kau tak pernah berpikiran buruk tentang orang lain, hm "_

" _Tentu aku pernah. Namun, aku mengerti bahwa Dulio-san juga tak menginginkan hal ini"_

" _..."_

" _Dulio – san berpikir bahwa ini cara yang terbaik untuk melindungi kebahagiaan orang banyak. Kuakui, caraku ini begitu naif. Akan tetapi, akan kubuktikan bahwa Asia Argento tidak bersalah! Dan kemudian aku akan menunjukkan bukti itu pada mereka yang mencercanya. Untuk menunjukkan sebuah kebenaran. "_

" _Aku tidak dapat berkata apa-apa lagi. Lakukan apa yang menurutmu benar, Naruto "_

 _Naruto mengangguk setuju. Tubuh tiruan yang ia buat telah selesai dan ia serahkan pada Dulio._

 _Naruto tersenyum tipis sebentar sebelum akhirnya menghilang bersama Jibril._

" Tapi, benda seperti apa itu ? Jika itu sacred gear ... benda itu terlalu kuat "

XoX

Naruto dan Jibril disambut sinar matahari terbit kala selesai berteleportasi. Mereka berada daerah perkotaan atau lebih tepatnya disekitar pertokoan yang mana keadaannya masih sepi, keduanya berdiri di depan sebuah cafe yang didominansi warna hitam.

Sebelum sempat keduanya mengetuk, pintu di depan mereka terbuka menampilkan seorang pemuda bersurai hitam dengan wajah Jepang yang kentara dan tersenyum ramah pada mereka.

" Selamat datang di Black Dog Cafe, Naruto – san "

" Bagaimana dengan Asia, Tobio ? " Naruto langsung menanyakan keberadaan Asia pada pemuda tersebut.

" Kau tenang saja. Asia – san – " Tobio menghentikan kata-katanya kala mendengar suara ribut-ribut di belakang dapur, dan kemudian ia tersenyum tipis kala melihat Asia yang mana sepertinya habis berusaha lepas dari gadis pirang lainnya yang berusaha menahannya.

Mata hijau bulat Asia melebar melihat Naruto yang mengangkat tangannya, menyapa dirinya.

" Okaeri, Asia " Air mata mulai mengenang di pelupuk mata gadis itu, dan dalam derap langkah cepat, ia berlari kepada Naruto yang telah membuka tangannya lebar, siap menerima pelukan tersebut.

Asia tersenyum lebar kala kembali ke pelukan hangat Naruto, ia berbisik lembut " Tadaima Naruto"

Gadis pirang yang sebelumnya menahan Asia itu berjalan pelan mendekati Tobio dengan senyum kecil di wajahnya.

" Selamat bergabung dengan Black Dog Cafe, Naru – kun, Asia – chan ! "

 **TBC**

Oke, di bawah ini ada beberapa penjelasan singkat tentang istilah yang kubuat di fic ini.

Wreck : Kemampuan Goujian yang serupa dengan Destruction Excalibur. Kemampuan ini membuat Goujian mampu memberikan daya hancur yang luar biasa

Illusion : Kemampuan Goujian untuk membuat ilusi, bisa digunakan untuk mempengaruhi lawan ataupun menjinakkan monster, memiliki kemampuan yang serupa dengan Nightmare Excalibur dan Excalibur Ruler.

Transform : Bentuk kemampuan Mimic Excalibur dari Goujian. Namun kemampuan ini lebih unggul, dimana Goujian mampu bertransformasi menjadi benda apapun.

Black Dog Cafe : Cafe yang menjadi markas Slash Dog Team, yang merupakan anak asuh dari Azazel.

Kupikir itu saja dahulu, untuk bentuk pedang dan pistol Naruto yang terakhir kali itu persis seperti bentuknya pistol Espada No. 1 di Bleach dan pedangnya seperti milik Asta (Anime : Black Clover) yang ditemukan di Dungeon ( Yang sleam).


	3. Chapter 3

**Golden Duo**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto dan Highschool DxD Milik Ichie Ishibumi**

 **Pairing : Uzumaki Naruto x Asia Argento**

 **Warning : AU,OOC, SMARTNaru**

 **Black Dog Cafe**

Tak lama setelah Naruto tiba, mantan Exorcist itu segera dituntun oleh Tobio menuju ruang bagi para staff cafe ini beristirahat. Naruto yang segera tak sadarkan diri segera menerima perawatan dari Asia. Jibril, familiar angeloid itu telah menghilang setelah memastikan masternya berada di tangan yang tepat.

Tubuh Naruto mulai terbungkus cahaya hijau, tak perlu waktu lama hingga setiap luka gores dan lecet di tubuhnya memulih. Melihat kemampuan yang ditunjukkan mantan biarawati tersebut tak pelak membuat anggota Black Dog Cafe lainnya untuk tidak berkomentar dengan berbisik. Karena posisi mereka yang hanya berdiri di pintu masuk, mereka tak perlu khawatir bisikan mereka terdengar oleh Asia.

" Eh sacred gear yang dapat menyembuhkan luka hm. Benar-benar berguna" ujar seorang gadis bersurai coklat muda yang dikuncir. Tubuhnya ramping dan begitu berkembang, dengan dada besar yang biasanya tertutup sempurna dengan pakaiannya. Ia adalah Natsume Minagawa. Untuk saat ini, diketahui bahwa ia merupakan salah satu anggota Slash Dog.

"Itu **Twilight** **Healing** , Jibril, tadi menyampaikan padaku secara singkat apa yang telah terjadi. Naruto – san mengabaikan perintah gereja untuk membunuh Argento – chan." Tobio berusaha menerangkan situasinya. Karena memang ketika Jibril datang membawa Asia, hanya ia seorang yang berada di tempat.

" Eh, gereja memerintahkannya untuk membunuh Asia – chan ? " tanya Reni, tak bisa menahan rasa penasarannya.

Tobio mengangkat bahunya " Hanya itu yang disampaikan Jibril". Pria bersurai hitam itu mengalihkan tatapannya pada Asia "Untuk lebih jelas, sepertinya memang harus menunggu penjelasan dari Naruto-san langsung."

" Yang lebih penting lagi ... " Semua fokus tim **Slash Dog** teralihkan pada seorang pemuda yang bersandar pada dinding. Terlihat begitu acuh dengan keadaan sekitar. Wajahnya yang tampan tidak menunjukkan ekspresi bersahabat. Satu tangannya naik memperbaiki poni rambutnya yang disemir berwarna coklat. Ia adalah Kouki Samejima.

" Apa kita benar-benar bisa percaya pada mereka ? " Ia melirik tajam pada Tobio.

Tobio hanya tersenyum ramah atas kecurigaan Kouki. " Tenang saja. Mereka memang berasal dari Gereja. Namun, kau akan melihat sendiri"

Kouki masih melirik tajam Tobio, menunggu kelanjutan kata-kata pemuda tersebut.

Sementara di sisi Tobio, jika diperhatikan seksama, Tobio seakan memiliki konflik batin. Kouki dan yang lainnya hanya dapat menerka apa yang berada di pikiran salah satu pemegang Longinus itu kala ia menggeleng kepala pelan dan memberikan senyuman ramahnya.

" Cepat atau lambat kau akan mengerti mengapa aku tanpa ragu menerima permintaan ini"

 **Opening [Luck Life – Symbol (Op. Shokugeki No Soma San No Sara)]**

 _ **Shini kiteru mono wa arukai.**_

 _ **Kakemo kadachi monakute koma wanai**_

 _ **Omai dashite yo bokura no hibi o**_

 _ **Hikari o hana tsuki mino muneno naka demo**_

 _Dimulai dengan Naruto dan Asia yang berdiri sejajar berpunggungan dengan suster gereja di roma. Ketiga mulai berputar seraya latar menunjukkan masa kecil mereka di gereja tersebut. Naruto dan Asia yang bermain bersama penduduk, hingga akhirnya Naruto diadopsi. Meninggalkan Asia bersama sang suster. Tak lama suster gereja itu ikut menghilang memperlihatkan wajah Asia yang berusaha tegar. Kemudian, title dan chapter muncul._

 **Golden Duo.**

 **Chapter 3 : Partner**

 _ **Ume kurou yubi wo kuraete tadara gamete**_

 _ **Owaritsu mo riwareku**_

 _Layar kembali gelap, kemudian Naruto muncul saling membelakangi dengan Kushina dan Minato. Kemudian, sosok Jiraiya dan Vasco Strada ikut muncul menemani Naruto. Layar tersebut terus berputar, menyoroti satu persatu ekspresi para karakter._

 _ **kitto itsuka kanau hada datte**_

 _ **Sonna hito goto mita na hanashikai**_

 _Kushina dan Minato mulai menghilang, digantikan oleh Dulio yang memberikan senyum kecil kala kamera menyorot dirinya, tak butuh waktu lama hingga akhirnya ia menghilang bersama dengan Jiraiya dan Vasco Strada, meninggalkan layar yang kini terfokus pada ekspresi Naruto yang serius._

 _ **Muchuu ni hanashite ikaburai**_

 _ **Sono mirai no uemidatte**_

 _Layar menunjukkan masa lalu Naruto, dimulai dari bermain bersama Asia di gereja pada masa kecilnya. Masa-masa latihan bersama ayah dan ibu angkatnya, serta Jiraiya dan Vasco Strada. Mengikuti misi hingga akhirnya berakhir bertarung dengan Dulio. Setiap kilas balik tersebut, maka akan terdapat karakter yang berada di kilas balik tersebut memunggunginya._

 _ **Unmei jiouna sona saki no mirai**_

 _ **Tobikoeta irosore no mukoue**_

 _Sosok Naruto kemudian menghilang, digantikan oleh Asia. Sama seperti Naruto, layar berhenti berputar dan memutar kilas balik kisahnya. Dimulai ketika ia bersedih melihat kepergian Naruto setelah diadopsi, masa ketika ia menemukan kemampuan_ _ **Twiligh Healing**_ _setelah menyembuhkan anjing kecil, kematian suster yang telah merawatnya, terus berlanjut hingga ia diusir dari gereja dan berakhir di tangan da-tenshi._

 _ **Ari no mama aru ga mama**_

 _ **Susume konu kanjino mune ni himete**_

 _Sosok Asia pun menghilang pula digantikan oleh tim Slash Dog dan juga Vali. Layar berputar menunjukkan masing-masing mereka dengan posisi bertempur masing-masing. Dimulai dari Tobio dengan pedang hitamnya, Kouki dengan kucing putih di pundaknya, Natsume dengan burung elang yang bertengger di lengannya, dan Reni dengan lingkaran sihir yang berkumpul di sekitarnya. Terakhir Vali, mengembangkan sayap Hakuryuukou nya dengan senyum keji._

 _ **Yume no yume no mamanu shirai de**_

 _ **Kurai makanenakya**_

 _Layar berhenti berputar pada Vali. Anggota_ _ **Slash Dog**_ _lainnya telah menghilang. Kali ini ia bertatapan dengan Naruto. Keduanya dengan cepat menuju satu sama lain, Naruto dengan pedang dan pistolnya sementara Vali dengan lengannya yang terbungkus armor putih. Ketika keduanya hampir mengenai satu sama lain, layar menerang, menampilkan gambar seorang wanita bersurai perak cantik yang menitikkan air matanya._

 _ **Kuzu darakeru nune furerea**_

 _ **Tomoniu kodedo kamode mo**_

 _Para villain mulai bermunculan, dimulai dari Riser, Kokabiel, Diodora, Loki, dan masih banyak lagi dengan sikap arogansi masing-masing. Pada akhirnya layar berhenti menunjukkan wajah Rizevim yang tersenyum keji._

 _ **Kiseki nande iranai kara**_

 _ **Tsukami toreo saa sonotete**_

 _Layar kembali seperti awal, namun Naruto berdiri sendirian. Seiring lagu berputar dengan tempo yang cepat, satu persatu karakter lainnya bermunculan memenuhi layar di sekitar Naruto, namun semuanya membelakangi Naruto. Dimulai dari Minato, Kushina, Jiraiya, Vasco, anggota Slash Dog, dan Vali serta Azazel. Ketika lagu mulai melambat, semuanya menghilang digantikan oleh Asia yang saling bersandar dengan Naruto. Layar berhenti ketika keduanya berbalik menatap ke depan, membentuk sikap tempur masing-masing._

 **Chapter 3 : Partner**

" Ha'i. Satu latte dan sandwich ukuran medium. Mohon ditunggu sebentar" Asia mencatat pesanan dari seorang remaja dengan seragam sekolah menengah tersebut dengan gembira. Ia berlari kecil menuju bar dimana terdapat Tobio dan Kouki yang menjaga di sana.

" Satu latte dan sandwich untuk meja 15, Ikuse – san "

" Ha'i. Kouki-kun, bisa kau urus sandwichnya selagi aku menyiapkan lattenya" ujar Tobio mulai menyiapkan alat dan bahan untuk meracik pesanan pelanggan tersebut.

" Serahkan padaku" Kouki segera tanggap, mengambil bahan-bahan yang ia perlukan. Dua potong roti tawar, beberapa lembar daun selada, irisan tomat, keju, dan juga mayonaise. Tangannya yang terlatih segera menghidupkan dua kompor untuk memanaskan wajan. Ia mulai menyiapkan adonan telur dan juga melumuri daging dengan minyak zaitun dan beberapa rempah lainnya.

Asia selalu terpukau melihat bagaimana keduanya dapat telaten mengerjakan hal tersebut.

" Oi, gadis pirang manis itu apa kau pernah melihatnya sebelumnya ? " salah satu pelanggan berbisik melirik Asia yang masih terpaku dengan cara kerja Tobio dan Kouki. Pelanggan tersebut menggunakan seragam khas sekolah menengah lainnya. Dan seperti yang terjadi pada siswa sekolah menengah, mereka bergerombolan datang kemari.

Salah satu temannya yang menggunakan kacamata mengangkat kacamatanya dengan mencurigakan.

"B78-W55-H81 ukuran yang bagus" ujarnya.

" Kau bisa mengukurnya dengan begitu cepat, seperti yang diharapkan dari **Pervet-Glasses** Motohama" remaja lainnya dengan kepala botaknya segera memiting kepala Motohama kegirangan. Teman-teman satu tempat duduk mereka hanya sweatdrop melihat kelakuan keduanya.

" Kalau tak salah ingat, aku baru kemarin melihatnya mulai bekerja."

" Ah, benar. Ia mulai bertepatan dengan lelaki pirang di sana" Motohama dan Mastuda, remaja botak tadi, spontan melihat pada arah yang ditunjuk oleh teman mereka itu. Dan keduanya mendecih tak senang kala mendengar para gadis mulai menjerit gembira kala menyadari bahwa objek yang mereka tatap adalah pemuda pirang lainnya dengan rambut pirangnya yang dicukur pendek dan rapi sehingga terlihat lebih dewasa. Dari segi berpakaian, pemuda itu cukup fashionable dengan mengikuti style yang sedang model sekarang. Itu pemeran utama kita, Uzumaki Naruto. Ia memetik senar gitarnya dengan piawai agar sesuai dengan lagu yang dibawakan lembut oleh Reni. Ia tak sendirian menemani Reni, terdapat Natsume juga yang mahir menaburkan drum.

Sekali lagi para gadis pengunjung cafe tersebut menjerit penuh kekaguman dengan wajah merona kala Naruto tanpa sadar mengusap keringat pada dahinya dengan punggung tangannya, kala menyelesaikan satu lagu lagi. Emosi dan rasa iri pada Motohama dan Matsuda semakin membara kala melihat Asia, gadis maid baru yang mereka perbincangkan tadi berlari terburu-buru pada Naruto untuk memberikan sapu tangan bagi pemuda tersebut.

" Kerja bagus, Naruto-kun ! "ujar Asia menyodorkan sapu tangan putih bersih yang diterima Naruto dengan senang hati.

" Kau juga " balas Naruto memberikan senyuman lembut. Keduanya bercengkrama sejenak, mengabaikan seisi cafe yang hanya dapat memandang mereka dengan kekaguman, iri, dan masih banyak lagi karena bagi mereka ini interaksi mereka terlihat begitu intim.

" Pesanan untuk meja 15 telah selesai Argento-chan" ujar Tobio, meletakkan latte dan sandwich yang telah disiapkan Kouki pada nampan untuk segera disampaikan oleh Asia. Namun, tak ada balasan dari Asia, ia masih terlihat sibuk bercengkrama dengan Naruto. Melihat itu, Natsume menghela nafas dan segera menuju meja bar.

"Biar aku saja yang mengantarnya"

" Ah, baiklah. Arigatou Natsume – san " Tobio spontan menjawab karena masih merasa kikuk setelah diabaikan oleh Asia. Berbeda dengan Tobio, Kouki terlihat acuh, walaupun sesekali terlihat ia menatap tajam pada keduanya.

Tak ia sadari, keduanya telah bergabung dengan cafe yang merupakan kamuflase bagi markas tim Slash Dog selama 1 minggu. Saat Naruto telah pulih sepenuhnya, mantan Exorcist itu menceritakan bagaimana ia merasakan dilema setelah menerima misi harus membunuh sahabat kecilnya sendiri, berlanjut pada cerita bagaimana ia memutuskan untuk melindungi Asia walaupun harus melawan partner terbaiknya, Dulio. Pada akhir cerita, Naruto mengatakan bahwa ia dengan sedikit keberuntungan berhasil mengungguli Dulio dan membuat mantan partnernya itu menerima saran yang baik bagi kedua belah pihak untuk saat ini.

Kouki tak ada masalah dengan itu. Jika cerita Naruto itu benar, maka mereka memperoleh bantuan tenaga yang kuat dan lagi kemampuan penyembuhan Asia itu sangatlah berguna. Namun, ia masih bersikap waspada kepada mereka. Ia merasa Naruto masih menutupi sesuatu dari mereka.

" Ara ara, kalian dapat melanjutkan bercengkramanya nanti Asia – chan, Naru-kun. " Reni menegur dengan lembut. Asia yang mendapat teguran tersebut sontak segera meminta maaf. Ia bergumam tak jelas tentang bagaimana ia sering melupakan waktu jika bersama Naruto. Membiarkan Asia untuk dapat menenangkan dirinya sendiri, Reni menatap Naruto

" Naru-kun, ayo kita lanjutkan satu lagu lagi sebelum istirahat. Cafejuga sebentar lagi akan ditutup. "

" Ah, baiklah Reni – san. Apa kau masih akan membawakan lagu lembut ? " Reni terlihat berpikir sejenak.

" Kau memiliki usul tentang lagu berikutnya. Kalau bisa tetap lembut " Naruto sweatdrop mendengarnya. 'Artinya tidak ada perubahan ya...'

" Aku tidak tahu begitu banyak lagu. Bagaimana lagu yang lebih melow. Sedikit bagus untuk suasana sore ini yang sedikit mendung" Naruto menyampaikan usulnya.

" Ide bagus, Naru-kun. " Reni memanggil kembali Natsume, ketiganya berunding sebentar sebelum kembali pada instrumen masing-masing.

 **[Play : Yuna Ito – Alone Again]**

Permainan musik itu dimulai dengan taburan drum Natsume dan petikan senar gitar Naruto. Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Reni untuk mulai bernyanyi, mengikuti irama dengan begitu tepatnya hingga sekali lagi berhasil membuat seluruh pengunjung tersenyum, terhibur dengan nada indah yang mereka bertiga ciptakan.

Lagunya yang melow juga dirasa cukup pas dengan keadaan di luar yang mulai gerimis. Asia yang telah selesai dengan pesanan terakhir untuk hari ini, duduk di counter bar, menatap pada ketiganya. Tanpa sadar, ia menggoyangkan kepalanya pelan mengikuti alur musik yang pelan. Tobio yang menatapnya hanya tersenyum kecil, bersama dengan Kouki mulai mengemasi perlengkapan dapur.

Setelah lebih dari 5 menit, permainan itu berakhir disambut oleh tepukan ria dari para pengunjung. Bertepatan dengan jam tutup cafe, satu persatu pelanggan mulai meninggalkan tempat tersebut. Natsume bergabung dengan Asia membersihkan meja yang telah ditinggalkan. Naruto sendiri segera membantu Tobio dan Kouki untuk membersihkan counter, dan juga memberikan segelas jus jeruk hangat pada Reni.

" Kerja bagus, Reni – san " sahut Tobio dari balik counter, tersenyum kecil meskipun tangannya terus bergerak membereskan peralatan dapur. Beberapa telah dibawa Kouki ke belakang untuk dicuci.

" Sankyuu Tobi " Reni mulai menyesap jus jeruknya. Matanya berhenti sesaat pada Naruto, sudut bibrnya sedikit terangkat melihat Naruto selagi membereskan peralatan dapur di counter, terus menaruh perhatian pada Asia.

" Tapi, Permainan hari ini cukup bagus juga berkat permainan gitar Naru-kun. Aku benar-benar tak menyangka kau bisa memainkan gitar semahir itu Naru – kun " Naruto menatap pada Reni, mengetahui magician itu berbicara padanya.

" Sebelum dilatih menjadi exorcist, aku banyak diajarkan oleh suster dan penduduk sekitar tentang bagaimana memainkan alat musik. Kemampuan itu cukup berguna untuk menemani proses kebaktian di gereja " jelas Naruto.

" Hm. Begitu ya. " Reni tersenyum ramah. Namun, ketika Naruto mengalihkan perhatiannya barang sejenak untuk memeriksa kondisi Asia, ia melewatkan tatapan tajam dari Reni.

' Keduanya benar-benar berbahaya. Bakat yang mereka miliki luar biasa, keduanya bahkan mampu fasih bahasa jepang hanya dalam waktu seminggu. Terlebih, hawa kehadiran yang mengerikan dari Naru – kun ini ... '

Tap

Reni menaikkan alisnya ketika melihat gelagat tidak nyaman dari Naruto, melihat ke mana Naruto menatap, magician muda itu segera mengetahui apa yang terjadi.

Beberapa siswa, yang dari seragamnya berasal dari Kuoh Akademi, terlihat mendekati Asia. Dua remaja yang botak dan kacamatanya mengenggam hp, dan mereka dapat mendengar bahwa mereka memohon untuk dapat berfoto dengan Asia yang terlihat imut dengan seragam maidnya.

Asia terlihat kikuk menangani situasi tersebut. Namun, Natsume yang berada di dekatnya segera berdiri di depan Asia, menghalangi kedua remaja itu mengambil gambar Asia.

" Maaf pelanggan yang terhormat. Anggota baru kami ini memiliki sedikit phobia atas kamera. Karena itulah, kami harus menolak permohonan ini. " Natsume menjelaskan dengan gerakan cerianya. Saat tatapannya bertemu dengan Motohama dan Matsuda, ia dengan sengaja menggerakkan pupil matanya ke belakang, membuat keduanya tanpa sengaja melihat pada Naruto yang menatap tajam keduanya.

Sekelompok remaja itu pun pulang dengan kecewa setelah penjelasan Natsume tersebut. Gadis bersurai coklat muda itu kemudian berpaling pada Asia yang terlihat bingung dengan tindakannya.

" Kau harus ingat Asia. Bagi gereja, kau dan Uzumaki – san telah tewas. Jika sampai, terdapat foto yang membuktikan bahwa kau masih hidup, kalian berdua pasti akan segera menjadi buronan gereja. " jelas Natsume membuat Asia menyadari situasinya saat ini.

Baru saja hendak menutup cafe, Asia dikejutkan ketika dua figur memasuki cafe tersebut. Figur pertama adalah pria bersurai hitam dengan sedikit sentuhan kuning pada bagian depannya. Wajahnya terlihat seperti paman-paman pedophil, dengan setelan kerja pejabat kantoran. Sementara di belakangnya, seorang pemuda tampan bersurai silver yang mengenakan jubah panjang untuk menutupi kaos V-neck nya yang memamerkan dada bidangnya.

" Ano ... Maaf tapi – " Asia yang coba menjelaskan bahwa cafe mereka telah tutup kepada mereka segera dipotong oleh Tobio.

" Biarkan mereka masuk, Asia. Mereka adalah tamu khusus ". Asia berhenti, membiarkan kedua orang itu masuk. Keduanya tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun mengambil tempat duduk di depan bartender.

Orang yang lebih tua dengan surai hitam bercampurkan kuning pada poninya memulai obrolan " Jadi, mereka berdua yang kau maksud Tobio ? "

Tobio mengangguk, membuat sang pemuda bersurai silver menatap lekat pada Naruto. Ketika iris biru Naruto bertemu dengan matanya, pemuda itu berseru

" Orang ini merupakan salah satu **The Golden of Church** __dan lagi berhasil lolos dari Dulio Gesualdo, **The Strongest Exorcist**? Fix sudah, aku menantangmu bertarung ! "

" Mah, mah. Kurasa sebelum itu, kita harus memperkenalkan diri terlebih dahulu " Orang yang lebih tua itu menengahi dengan kikuk. " Bocah kelebihan semangat ini, Vali " ujarnya meletakkan tangannya pada pucuk kepala Vali yang terlihat terganggu atas gerakan itu. Dan kemudian, ia menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

" Dan kau adalah Azazel, Gubernur dari Grigori. Pemimpin tertinggi bangsa Da-tenshi " ujar Naruto, menatap datar pada Azazel yang menatap balik dengan senyum kikuk.

" Kau mengambil giliranku bocah. Baiklah, bagaimana jika aku membuat ini lebih menarik. Kita mulai dengan perkenalan kalian berdua "

" Uzumaki Naruto " ujar Naruto singkat. Ia berpaling pada Asia yang entah sejak kapan telah berada di sampingnya " dan ini Asia Argento "

" Tinggi dan berat badan ? "

" Apa itu memang perlu ? " Natsume menyahut kikuk atas pertanyaan Azazel

" Tinggi 180 cm, sedangkan berat sekitar 80 kg. Untuk Asia kupikir itu tidak perlu "

" Woah serius ?! Kupikir beratmu hanya sekitar 60 kg ? " sahut Azazel, mencermati bentuk tubuh Naruto, yang tidak terlalu berisi untuk beratnya 80 Kg.

Naruto hanya menyisingkan lengannya, kemudian menegangkan otot lengannya. Lengannya yang semula terlihat sedikit terlatih berubah layaknya lengan para binaragawan.

" Bagaimana bisa ? " tanya Reni sedikit takjub dengan apa yang Naruto tunjukkan.

" Selama berlatih dengan Vasco sensei, aku lebih berfokus pada pembentukan stamina. Para binaragawan itu memiliki tubuh besar dan kekar seperti itu karena memang mereka menginginkannya. Terlebih tubuh besar itu malah menunjukkan kartu as kita kepada orang lain " Naruto menjawab setelah merapikan kembali pakaiannya.

" Begitu ya ... Vasco Strada memang luar biasa untuk berpikir hingga ke sana. Nah, pertanyaan terakhir ... " tatapan Azazel menajam " Kau memiliki sacred gear, bukan ? "

Naruto diam. Hanya berselang beberapa detik, ia menghela nafas " Aku tidak begitu yakin ". Memusatkan energinya, sebuah pedang berwarna kehitaman dengan karat di sana sini dan juga pistol bergayakan amerika kuno hadir di tangannya.

" Saat dalam kritis menghadapi Dulio, dua benda ini muncul begitu saja "

Mata Azazel menajam. Ia mencermati betul bentuk dari pedang dan pistol di tangan Naruto. " Bolehkah aku melihatnya lebih dekat ? " Azazel telah berdiri dari duduknya, mengulurkan telapak tangannya yang terbuka.

" Tentu saja " Naruto menyerahkan pedang tersebut.

BUK

Azazel membolakan matanya begitu menerima pedang tersebut. Mereka yang berada di sekitarnya pun ikut terkejut kala melihat Azazel segera terjatuh begitu memegang pedang tersebut. Sedikit malu, Azazel kembali berdiri, dan berusaha mengangkat pedang itu yang kini tertanam di lantai. Namun, pedang itu tak bergeming.

" Berat ! Bagaimana mungkin kau dapat mengayunkan pedang ini ?! " sahut Azazel, masih berusaha mengangkat pedang tersebut. Vali yang mengira Azazel bergurau, berusaha mengangkatnya pula, namun hasilnya sama ia tak berhasil mengangkat pedang tersebut. Tobio dan Kouki pun yang merasa tertantang mencoba mengangkat pedang tersebut, namun nihil, mereka tak bisa mengangkat pedang itu pula.

" Ini tak seberat itu. Bagiku ini seperti sehelai bulu " ujar Naruto menghampiri pedang tersebut, mengangkatnya dengan begitu mudah.

" I – ini ... " Para pria di sana terdiam, harga diri mereka sedikit terluka setelah melihat Naruto mampu mengangkatnya dengan mudah.

" Mungkin kalian perlu melatih otot kalian kembali, wahai anak muda huahahaha " Azazel menyahut dengan tawa menjengkelkannya. Naruto tak ambil pusing, ia kembali meletakkan pedang itu di lantai. Tanpa sepengetahuan mereka, Asia dengan rasa penasarannya mendekati pedang tersebut. Terdapat sesuatu dalam pedang tersebut yang seakan memanggil Asia untuk mendekat, dan kemudian tangan kecil itu mengenggam pegangan pedang tersebut.

Natsume yang pertama kali menyadari itu hendak berteriak memperingati Asia, namun teriakannya berubah menjadi ketakjuban ketika gadis pirang itu berhasil mengangkat pedang tersebut

" I – ini tidak seberat yang kupikirkan ... " ujar Asia kikuk ketika seluruh pasang mata menatapnya terkejut. Sementara itu bagi Vali, Kouki, dan Tobio yang melihat ini semakin merasa harga diri mereka sebagai pria jatuh.

" Yosh ! Uzumaki ! Biarkan aku mencoba mengangkat pedang karatanmu itu sekali lagi ! " teriak Kouki.

" Aku juga ! " sahut Tobio dan Vali bersamaan.

" Yare-yare hentikan tingkah bodoh kalian. Benda itu sepertinya hampir serupa dengan Mjolnir. Hanya mereka yang pantas mampu mengangkatnya. "

" Itu artinya ... "

" Yap, kalian tidak pantas " Azazel menyahut langsung tepat sasaran menghancurkan harga diri ketiga pria itu. Di tengah suasana yang ribut tersebut, tatapan mata Azazel dan Naruto bertemu. Azazel mengangkat alisnya melihat ada maksud tersembunyi dari tatapan Naruto.

'Akan ada masalah merepotkan' batin Azazel mendengus lelah

XoX

" Kau benar-benar telah membunuh Naruto dan Asia ? "

Dulio tak menanggapi pertanyaan itu. Dari kursi taman itu, ia menatap lurus pada pancuran air yang berada di tengah taman. Pemuda yang digadang-gadang sebagai exorcist terkuat itu memungut sebuah batu, menimbang-nimbangnya sejenak di telapak tangan sebelum melemparkannya pada pancuran air tersebut.

Pluk

Batu itu terpantul sejenak sebelum tenggelam dalam dasar pancuran tersebut.

" Apa aku salah Vasco – sama ? Apa aku salah jika membunuh partnerku demi mengikuti misi dari gereja ? "

Vasco menghela nafasnya. Pertanyaan yang basi. Ia mengambil tempat duduk di samping pemuda tersebut. Sebuah pemandangan yang begitu kontras, di mana ukuran tubuh mereka begitu jauh dan juga rupa fisik mereka sangatlah berbeda. Dulio dipenuhi gairah muda sementara Vasco memberikan kharisma seorang tua yang bijaksana.

" Mengapa perlu bertanya itu lagi jika kau sudah melakukannya ? "

" ... " Dulio enggan menjawab.

" Menjadi pahlawan terkadang bukan hanya tentang membela apa yang benar dan membasmi apa yang salah. Baik atau buruk siapa yang sebenarnya menentukan hal tersebut ? "

Dulio menatap pada Vasco yang menengadah ke langit, seakan pertanyaan terakhir itu ia serahkan kepada 'mereka yang berada di atas'.

" Menjadi pahlawan adalah ketika kau mampu mengorbankan sesuatu yang kau miliki untuk kebahagiaan yang lain. Kau membunuh mereka, dua orang yang kau kenal, dengan mengorbankan rasa bersalahmu untuk kebahagiaan para umat. Dengan definisi singkat seperti itu, kau dapat dianggap pahlawan bukan ? "

Dulio mendengar lamat-lamat nasehat dari exorcist senior di sampingnya itu.

Ia memungut satu kerikil lagi.

" Untuk saat ini, aku masih belum bisa memutuskan apakah aku pahlawan atau tidak. Namun, semuanya sudah terjadi. Cepat atau lambat, aku harus segera mengikuti arus kehidupan ini " ujar Dulio yang bangkit berdiri, kemudian melemparkan kerikil di tangannya hingga tepat berada pada sebuah pancuran yang naik.

Vasco yang melihat itu mengembangkan senyum tipisnya.

" Bagaimana dengan Goujian ? Apa kau sudah bisa menggunakannya ? "

" Tidak. Pedang itu menolakku. "

" ... " Vasco bingung.

" Pedang itu menghilang. Aku tak dapat memanggilnya kembali " jelas Dulio singkat.

" sayang sekali ... "

" Kau benar, sayang sekali ... "

XoX

Black Dog Cafe hanya merupakan pengecohan dari markas Slash Dog, kelompok bentukan Azazel yang terdiri atas para pengguna sacred gear yang awalnya bertujuan untuk membasmi Kelompok Utseosemi. Setelah kelompok itu ditumpas, Azazel menjadikan kelompok ini sebagai agent nya, perpanjangan tangannya untuk mengawasi dan melindungi lingkungan sekitar.

Oleh karena itu, bangunan Black Dog Cafe telah dirancang semaksimal mungkin untuk menjadi markas. Mereka memiliki peralatan yang lengkap dan bahkan laboratorium mini di basement yang terintegrasi dengan ruang berkumpul mereka.

Dan disinilah mereka berada sekarang. Di ruang berkumpul basement, setelah Naruto menjelaskan bahwa dia memiliki beberapa hal yang perlu disampaikan pada Azazel.

Naruto yang berada di tengah, ditemani oleh angeloid familiarnya, Jibril.

" Begitu ya ... jadi kau ingin mengembalikan mereka "

Naruto mengangguk, ia memberikan kode singkat pada Jibril yang mengangguk antusias. Sebuah lingkaran sihir berpendar putih terbentuk di lantai dan tak perlu waktu lama hingga 4 malaikat jatuh yang dalam keadaan terikat muncul di sana. Mereka adalah Raynare, Kalawarner, Mitelt, dan Dohnaseek. Keempatnya yang semula dalam keadaan pingsan segera berdiri bersiaga ketika merasakan hawa kehadiran mengepung mereka, dan wajah mereka segera pucat pasi ketika dihadapkan pada tatapan tajam Azazel.

" A – azazel – sama ... " gumam Raynare tak percaya.

Namun, sebelum Azazel sempat bertindak. Naruto berdiri di depan keempatnya. Seakan melindungi mereka dari Azazel. Sebuah tindakan yang begitu mengejutkan, bahkan bagi Asia sendiri

" Apa maksudnya ini, Uzumaki Naruto ? "

" Mereka bukan dalangnya. Selama seminggu ini, aku meminta Jibril untuk menggeledah pikiran mereka. " ujar Naruto memiringkan kepalanya pada Jibril.

" Ha'i Ha'i, aku menemukan pikiran mereka terbebani oleh semacam ilusi ... katakan sajalah begitu. Namun tenang saja, aku telah menghapus seluruh ilusi tersebut. Kalian dapat merasakan hasilnya bukan ? "

" K – kau benar. Aku merasa pikiranku begitu ringan sekarang " ujar Raynare.

" Kau bilang ilusi huh ... apa kau tahu siapa yang meletakkannya ? " Azazel menanyakan ini pada Jibril.

Angeloid bersurai pink panjang itu menggeleng. " Itu masalahnya. Aku tidak dapat melacaknya. Ilusi ini begitu lemah, namun sangat efektif. Korbannya tak akan menyadari bahwa mereka berada dalam ilusi tersebut. "

Azazel merenung sejenak. Beberapa wajah mulai berputar dalam benaknya, ia mulai mencurigai beberapa orang berbahaya yang kemungkinan bermain-main dengan bawahannya.

" Raynare ... katakan padaku. Bagaimana kau bisa mengetahui ritual sacred gear ini ? " Azazel kembali kepada Raynare.

" Hamba memperoleh pesan. Pesan itu menjelaskan secara rinci dari persiapan hingga proses ritual tersebut. Bahkan, terdapat profil biarawati tersebut dan juga beberapa kandidat lain jikalau ritual pada biarawati itu gagal " ujar Raynare terbata, terlalu ketakutan dengan tatapan tajam Azazel. Ia mengeluarkan pesan tersebut dengan sihirnya sehingga seperti tampilan hologram. Dengan tangannya yang bergetar, Raynare menggeser pesan tersebut hingga kepada informasi Asia. Kemudian, layar-layar lain muncul memperlihatkan 4 nama lain yang menjadi kandidat selain Asia, namun hanya 1 yang memiliki penjelasan akan nama sacred gear dan tipenya.

Mata Asia melebar kala menemukan profil Issei berada dalam salah satu kandidat tersebut.

" Siapa yang mengirimkan ini ? " Kali ini Vali yang bertanya. Ia berdiri berjauhan dengan yang lain, dengan menyandarkan pantatnya pada pinggiran meja rapat. Tatapan datarnya cukup untuk mengintimidasi Raynare dan rekannya.

" Maaf, hamba tidak mengetahuinya " jawab Raynare kesulitan untuk berkata-kata.

" Oh ... kau menerima pesan ini, mempercayainya dan bahkan melakukannya tanpa mengetahui siapa yang mengirim pesan ini. Terdengar janggal bagiku " Komentar Vali semakin membuat keempat bergetar ketakutan.

Tak tega melihat kondisi keempatnya, Reni bersedekap dada, menegur Vali.

" Jangan terlalu keras pada mereka Va – kun. Kurasa ini ada kaitannya dengan ilusi yang ditanamkan di otak mereka. Benar begitu, Naru – kun ? "

" Kemungkinan itu ada. " Naruto memijit pelipisnya sejenak. " Aku juga menemukan ilusi yang sama pada kelompok Exorcist heretic tersebut. Jibril telah memanipulasi ingatan mereka, kini mereka telah hidup bebas, melupakan segala hal tentang supernatural ini "

" Ini berbahaya " gumam Azazel. Ia mendekati tampilan tersebut, menggesernya pada bagian proses ritualnya tersebut.

" Siapapun dalang di balik insiden ini benar-benar orang berbahaya. Ritual ini jauh lebih efisien dari apa yang kurancang "

Pernyataan Azazel ini menarik rasa penasaran yang lain. Pada akhirnya, Kouki mewakili mereka semua untuk bertanya.

" Ini bukan rancanganmu ?"

Azazel menggeleng " Dasarnya merupakan rancanganku. Namun telah dikembangkan lagi hingga menjadi lebih efisien. " Ia menatap tepat pada Naruto " Jika kau terlambat sedikit saja, habis sudah "

" Lalu, apa rencanamu Gubernur ? " Pertanyaan yang tidak nyambung keluar dari mulut Naruto, cukup membuat beberapa dari mereka bingung

Azazel menghela nafas " Kau benar. Jikalau benar ada dalang dibalik semua ini, maka besar kemungkinan pesan ini juga diberikan pada kelompok lain. 5 kandidat lain ini dalam bahaya "

" A – ano ... sepertinya untuk Hyodou Issei – san kita tak perlu mengkhawatirkannya lagi " ujar Asia mengangkat tangannya untuk memperoleh perhatian semua orang.

" dan kenapa begitu gadis manis ? "

" E – etto ... itu karena Issei – san sekarang sudah menjadi iblis " Asia dengan kikuk menjawab pertanyaan Azazel.

" Begitu ternyata, adik dari Sirzech bergerak cepat. Kalau begitu kita tinggal mengurus 4 kandidat lain ini " Azazel memperbesar gambarnya, mereka dapat melihat lebih jelas keempat kandidat tersebut.

Yang pertama bernama Akira Takebayashi, sacred gearnya masih Unknown. Berdasarkan profilnya ia berada di Osaka, Jepang.

Kemudian seorang gadis bersurai perak bernama Ingvild, sacred gearnya masih unknown. Ia berada di Latvia, sebuah negara kecil di Eropa.

Dan terakhir adalah Shin, seorang anak kecil yang berada di perbatasan antara Korea Utara dan Korea Selatan.

" Namun, daftar ini sangat mencurigakan ... apa mereka tidak mengetahui sacred gearnya ? "

" Kita kesampingkan hal itu terlebih dahulu. " ujar Azazel mengabaikan kecurigaan Natsume. " Kurasa kita harus membagi tim. Untuk Akira, kupikir Tobio saja sudah cukup. Shin dapat ditangani oleh Reni dan Kouki. Untuk Ingvild, Vali kau ikut bersama Naruto, Asia, dan Natsume. Aku memiliki perasaan buruk akan gadis itu "

" Kau akan ikut bukan Naruto ? "

Naruto mengangguk, menjawab pertanyaan Azazel " Tentu saja. Mungkin dengan ini akan membawaku semakin dekat kepada dalang yang mempermainkan ini semua "

"Untuk sementara ini ... " Azazel menatap pada Raynare dan bawahannya " Kalian akan bertanggung jawab atas keamanan di Tokyo selama mereka menjalankan misi "

" Namun, sebelum itu Azazel – sama ... aku butuh bantuanmu akan sesuatu " Azazel mengernyitkan alisnya, memerintah Naruto untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya.

" Apa kau mengetahui sesuatu mengenai logam terkeras di alam semesta ini ? "

Azazel melebarkan matanya.

XoX

" Azazel – sama dan Vali sebelum kalian pulang, bagaimana dengan semangkuk ramen ? " Tobio menawarkan dua mangkuk ramen kepada keduanya.

" Ramen ? Sejak kapan kalian membuat menu ini ? " Azazel bertanya penasaran, ia segera duduk pada bartender tersebut. Aroma dari ramen itu membuatnya tergiur. Sementara Vali hanya menatap sebentar.

" Kupikir aku harus menolaknya. Aku tidak begitu tertarik dengan makanan "

" Jangan begitu Va – kun. Kau harus mencicipinya, ini merupakan menu buatan Naru – kun lho " Reni mengambil semangkuk ramen tersebut dan menyodorkannya pada Vali yang semakin berjalan mundur ketika Reni mendekatinya.

" Apa spesialnya mie berlemak ini ? " Vali mengelak, berusaha menjauhi Reni.

" Yah, pada awalnya aku juga meragukan ramen ini. Namun, kau harus mencobanya. Ramen ini luar biasa " itu Kouki.

" Yap, tepat seminggu yang lalu Uzumaki – san menghidangkannya, kami telah menjualnya hingga 1000 mangkuk. Ini masuk dalam menu rekomendasi kami saat ini. Kau harus mencobanya " Natsume menambahkan dengan nada ceria.

" Kau harus mencobanya Va – kun " ujar Reni dengan nada menuntut. Melihat seluruh tatapan yang terfokus padanya, Vali menghela nafas panjang.

" Baik, aku akan memakannya ... tapi jangan salahkan aku jika tidak menghabiskannya " lanjutnya lagi ketika melihat Reni menatapnya dengan mata berbinar.

Menerima mangkuk tersebut dengan cuek, Vali duduk di samping Azazel yang telah memakan ramen itu dengan rakus. Vali sweatdrop melihatnya, Azazel ini memang tak memiliki wibawa sebagai pemimpin.

" Ini sumpitnya, Vali – san " Vali menerima sumpit yang diserahkan Naruto. Ia mengepit beberapa helai mie.

' Tidak terlalu lembek dan keras. Mie ini benar-benar matang. '

Ketika helai mie tersebut memasuki mulutnya, Vali melebarkan matanya. Kombinasi bumbu yang berada dalam kaldu ramen tersebut benar-benar menyerap dalam mienya. Mienya yang kenyal juga sangat mudah untuk dimakan. I – ini benar-benar diluar ekspektasinya.

Tanpa ia sadari, ia terus memakan ramen tersebut hingga habis tak bersisa.

" Terima kasih makanannya " ujar Vali pelan, wajahnya sedikit memerah karena memakan ramen tersebut dengan lahap setelah awalnya menolak.

" Ha'i ini Ochanya " Naruto menyerahkan secangkir ocha dingin yang segera ditegak Vali.

" Bagaimana bisa kau memasak ramen ?! Bukannya kau berasal dari Roma ?! " tanya Vali dengan nada menuntut.

" Naruto itu jenius. Saat masih berada di gereja, kami sering kedatangan para umat dan mereka mendonasikan beberapa buku dan salah satunya resep. Karena kecerdasan Naruto, para umat itu kadang tinggal lebih lama untuk mengajarkan kami memasak. " Asia menggantikan Naruto untuk menjelaskan hal tersebut. Wajah gadis itu memerah kala menceritakan hal tersebut.

" Aku hanya beruntung suster gereja dan para umat mau mengajarkanku. Kebetulan, suster yang memungut kami berasal dari Jepang, sehingga ia juga mengajarkan kami tentang hal ini. Dan lagi, Kushina – kaa-sama sering mengajakku membuat ramen " Naruto menjelaskan lagi.

" Apa kau mau tambah lagi ? "

" Bolehkah ?! "

Naruto mengangguk dengan kekehan pelan. Ia mengambil mangkuk Vali dan pergi ke belakang untuk mengisinya kembali dengan ramen.

Asia tersenyum melihat ini. Lingkungan ini sekarang adalah kehidupannya saat ini. Sepertinya sekarang, ia berada di tempat yang tepat.

XoX

 **Latvia**

" Ingvild apa yang kau lakukan di atas sana ? " Seorang gadis manis dengan perawakan yang cukup kecil bagi gadis Eropa menoleh ke bawah. Ia menyelipkan helai rambut silvernya ke belakang telinga kala rambut itu menghalangi pandangannya ke bawah.

" Hanya menikmati udara malam, Auntie Valeria " ujarnya pada wanita paruh baya yang bersurai senada dengan dirinya.

" Udara malam tak baik bagimu. Kembalilah ke kamar " Valeria, wanita paruh baya, itu menasehati.

Ingvild terkikik kecil mendengarnya. Ia mengangguk pelan.

" Aku mengerti auntie. Sebentar lagi aku akan kembali ke kamar "

Valeria mengangguk mengerti dan memasuki rumahnya. Rumah itu tidak begitu mewah, sama seperti rumah lainnya di sekitar lingkungan mereka yakni sebuah pedesaan di Negara Latvia yang berbatasan dengan Polandia.

Ingvild menatap sebentar pada rasi bintang di atasnya. Tatapan matanya menajam, iris matanya memerah " Badai sepertinya akan datang "

Tanpa sepengetahuannya, segerombolan malaikat jatuh mengamatinya dari jauh. Ke semuanya memiliki 4 pasang sayap di balik punggung mereka, terkecuali satu, ia memiliki 5 pasang sayap di punggungnya.

" Aku memperoleh laporan bahwa kelompok Raynare gagal melakukan ritual sacred gear ini, Kokabiel - sama " salah satu malaikat jatuh itu melapor pada malaikat jatuh yang memiliki 5 pasang sayap yang diketahui bernama Kokabiel.

" Penyebabnya ? " tanya Kokabiel masih menatap lurus pada Ingvild.

" Aku tidak mengetahui pasti "

Kokabiel berbalik " Kalau begitu segera cari tahu. Jika memang mereka gagal karena proses dalam pesan itu salah, maka kita harus berhati-hati. Sacred Gear gadis ini jauh lebih kuat, akan sangat berbahaya bagi kita jika sampai ritual ini gagal "

" Hamba mengerti "

Sebentar lagi, bentrokan besar akan terjadi

 **TBC**

Oke, untuk kali ini saya buat sedikit lebih santai. Wong, Naruto nya habis bertarung mati-matian melawan Dulio chapter kemarin, masak iya dah bertempur lagi chapter selanjutnya hehe. Kemudian, ada salah satu review yang membuatku tertarik, mengenai Jibril. Well, aku memohon maaf jika ada sebagian dari pembaca yang tersinggung dengan pemilihan nama karakter ini. Sebagai penjelasan, Jibril ini kuambil dari characternya di No Game No Life, so jangan dibawa-bawa ke kasus SARA deh. Sebuah masalah tak akan pernah jadi masalah, jika tak ada yang mempermasalahkannya. Untuk saat ini, aku masih menggunakan nama Jibril, jika memang menurut beberapa reader lain perlu diganti silakan di PM ke saya, maka saya akan memikirkannya dan kemudian mengubahnya jika memang itu krusial.

Untuk Akira Takebayashi dan Ingvild mereka itu canon, sementara Shin, characternya canon hanya saja aku membuat namanya sendiri. Alur mereka pun kurombak sedikit untuk menyesuaikan fanfic ini. So stay tune


End file.
